


Стив и Тони

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, American Football, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, but later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Серия фиков, написанная на стони-бинго.Стив — студент третьего курса, квотербек футбольной команды и наивный пирожок с большим пробелом на месте современной поп-культуры, а Тони — Старк. Однажды они встречаются.





	1. Стив встречает Тони

Стив вставал в пять утра. Это была привычка. Он уже и не помнил, каково это — не видеть восход Солнца, потому что каждый день на протяжении последних десяти лет он просыпался именно в это время, наскоро умывался холодной водой и отправлялся на пробежку. Именно эта привычка помогла ему превратиться из вечно болеющего задохлика в капитана школьной футбольной команды, а потом и получить стипендию в один из самых известных университетов страны.

Так что Стив не собирался от этой нее отказываться. Как и не собирался делиться опытом в продолжении бестселлера "Магия утра", не смотря на все шуточки его друзей. Стиву ведь все говорили, что у него большое будущее. Главное было — это будущее не просрать.

К тому же ему это нравилось — чистый воздух, роса или иней на траве, отсутствие шумных студентов, когда был только он, тропинка, размеренное дыхание и больше никого в этом мире. А если кто-то и встречался, то просто взмахивал рукой издалека и сворачивал в сторону. 

Поэтому Стив просто не успел сориентироваться и избежать столкновения, когда из-за угла появилась висящая в воздухе стопка книг. Конечно, потом оказалось, что прямо за ней был темноволосый… первокурсник? Который теперь лежал на спине в окружении своих книжек и довольно задумчиво смотрел в светлеющее небо.

— Ты в порядке? — Стив обеспокоенно нахмурился, нависнув над ним. — Затылком не ударился? Сколько пальцев видишь?

Парень моргнул, перевел взгляд темных глаз на Стива и широко усмехнулся.

— Вижу одного божественного мужика с десятью пальцами. И теперь я спокоен за кубок чемпионата, — сообщил он.

Стива бросило в жар.

Он даже не понял, почему. То ли от оценивающего взгляда, которым его смерили с головы до пяток, то ли от усмешки, то ли просто от самого факта — красивый парень явно флиртовал с ним, лежа на спине и не торопясь подняться. 

— Ну так что, капитан? — продолжил тот все тем же тоном. — Вы намерены что-то предпринять?

Стив открыл рот и закашлялся, подавившись воздухом. А лучше бы провалился на месте или умер. Ну что за суперспособность у него такая — выставлять себя полным придурком? 

Парень нахмурился и сел.

— Окей, чувак, давай сделаем вид, что я просто пошутил. Но ты дыши, ладно?

— Все в порядке, — охрипшим голосом сказал Стив и протянул к нему раскрытую ладонь. — Прости за то, что с ног сбил.

Их пальцы переплелись, и Стив дернул вверх, ставя его на ноги. 

— Сам виноват, — парень пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Все вокруг меня нудят, что нужно смотреть, куда идешь, а я все не смотрю и не смотрю. Хотя нет, не все, Донни утверждает, что меня ведет сама Фортуна, но у него весьма своеобразное представление о мире, так что... 

— Все равно я должен был быть… осторожнее. Ты мог пострадать. 

— Ну так-то это твоя прямая обязанность — сталкиваться с людьми. Давай будем считать, что у тебя инстинкт сработал. Вижу цель — заваливаю цель, — он подмигнул.

И у Стива щеки запылали.

— Прости, — повторил он.

— Прощаю, — торжественно возвестил парень, решив завязать с уговорами. И нагнулся, чтобы подобрать свои книги.

Стив изучил задницу, обтянутую джинсовой тканью, и сглотнул прежде чем к нему присоединиться. Вместе они собрали рассыпавшиеся книги в две неровные стопки. 

— Спасибо за помощь, капитан.

— Стив. Я… я — Стив.

— Я знаю даже то, что ты капитан нашей футбольной команды, — улыбнулся тот. — Конечно, я знаю и то, что ты — Стив Роджерс.

— А ты?

— Тони, — представился он. 

— Просто Тони?

— Да, — он рассмеялся, — прямо как Шер и Бейонсе. Ладно, мне пора, а то скоро твои фанаты проснутся и затопчут меня за подрыв мощи нашей команды. Увидимся, капитан, — Тони снова подмигнул.

Стив покачал головой, глядя ему в след.

***

Во второй раз Стив встретил Тони тоже благодаря привычке вставать в пять утра. 

В кофейне на кампусе всегда были готовы пойти на встречу работающим студентам (тем более тем, кто выходил на смену в половину седьмого утра), так что Стив второй год совмещал учебу, тренировки и работу с ловкостью слегка пьяного жонглера и считал это за успех. 

Пока в дверь не вошел Тони.

— Капитан! — он приветливо улыбнулся.

— Д-доброе утро, — сказал Стив и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Да что с ним было не так?

— Никогда тебя тут не видел. Ты новенький? Тренировка на внимательность, потому что твоим большим рукам нужно научиться держать что-то нежно и трепетно? — Тони вскинул бровь, и у Стива вспотели ладони.

— Нет, — сказал он, — нет, я тут уже… я давно… ну я…

— М-м-м, — протянул Тони. — Почему тогда я тебя не видел? Ты прятался?

— Это странно, я всегда работаю с утра. В это время. Каждый день. Я тут. Для тебя. В смысле, для всех. Кофе… варю…

С каждым словом улыбка на лице Тони становилась все шире и шире, а желание побиться головой о стену у Стива все сильнее. 

— Тогда все ясно. Я так рано обычно не прихожу, — сказал Тони. — Ну так что… сваришь мне кофе?

— Конечно, — подтвердил Стив. — Какой?

— Самый большой, самый крепкий, самый, — Тони облизал нижнюю губу, и Стив подавил желание прикрыть глаза и застонать, — вкусный капучино. Сможешь, капитан?

— К-конечно, — повторил Стив. — Присядь, и через пару минут…

— О, я постою тут, если ты не против, — сказал Тони. 

Стив кивнул. И понадеялся, что прямо сейчас на него снизойдет божественный свет, который избавит его от косноязычия в присутствии флиртующих красивых людей.

— Итак, капитан…

— Почему бы тебе не звать меня "Стив"? Как делают все прочие?

Ну… на чудо не тянуло, но хотя бы заикаться перестал. Пусть и перебивать было не очень вежливо.

Тони с ухмылкой пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — поделился он. — Капитан. Ка-а-апитан. Так и перекатывается по языку.

Стив слишком резко дернул рукой и струя пара из капучинатора обожгла ему ладонь.

— Ч-черт.

— Стив, — Тони с округлившимися глазами подался вперед, налетев на стойку, — ты в порядке?

— Да, — сказал Стив, — немного зацепило.

— Нужен лед! Или крем? Блин, я понятия не имею. Подожди, я погуглю!

— Не нужно, Тони, — Стив улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что делать. 

— Точно? — Тони все еще выглядел обеспокоенным. — Не хочу, чтобы члены твоей команды решили, что меня ваши соперники наняли, чтобы вывести тебя из строя.

— Ну, — Стив сунул руку под струю прохладной воды, и место ожога перестало гореть, — даже если и наняли, справляешься с этим ты так себе. В прошлый раз это я тебя чуть не… вывел из строя.

Тони фыркнул от смеха.

— Для справки: у меня остался потрясающей красоты синяк на заднице, потому что я ей на камень сел. Могу показать, если не веришь.

Стив покачал головой и смог достаточно шутливо спросить:

— Ты всем ее демонстрируешь как вещественное доказательство? Или это следующий пункт твоего коварного плана: объект падает замертво от чувства вины?

Тони на мгновение замер, а потом рассмеялся в голос. И Стив тоже не сдержался — слишком уж заразительно у него получилось. 

Чуть позже, когда они отсмеялись, оказали необходимую первую помощь руке Стива и сделали капучино для Тони, пришло время попрощаться, а они оба все медлили.

— Ну… — наконец сказал Тони, — мне пора. Я вообще на минуту вышел.

— Уже что-то задали? — посочувствовал Стив. — На моем первом курсе только один преподаватель был настолько безжалостный.

Тони вскинул брови.

— Первом… курсе? — со странной улыбкой повторил он.

— Ты же на нем, да? — спохватился Стив. — В прошлом году я тебя не видел.

— Да, — Тони кивнул. — Ты правда понятия не имеешь, кто я?

— Н-нет, — Стив немного запнулся. — А должен?

Тони улыбнулся от уха до уха. 

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — До встречи, кэп.

— Придешь завтра на игру? — спросил Стив с надеждой. И тут же об этом пожалел. Ровно на восемь секунд, пока Тони не пообещал:

— Обязательно. 

И этого хватило, чтобы настроение Стиву не смогли испортить никакие проблемы. Даже тот факт, что в друзьях у него были полные засранцы, которые весь день пытались выведать у него причину, по которой он улыбается как "мечтательный полудурок". 

Стив считал, что у него было на это полное право.

***

Стиву нравился футбол. В отличие от большинства командных игр, тактика и стратегия в нем были также важны, как и индивидуальные способности игроков. У тебя мог быть самый быстрый хавбек, самые огромные лайнмены и самый прыгучий в мире ресивер, но только вместе — слаженно и продуманно — их должен был привести к победе квотербек. То есть, Стив.

И обычно ему это удавалось — порой он словно предсказывал, какую комбинацию разыграют противники, и мог четко спланировать, как нужно на нее ответить. Сегодня он просто рассказал тактику на игру и скользнул взглядом по трибунам.

— Кого ищем? — доверительно спросил Клинт и до того знающе ухмыльнулся, будто лично над кроватью Стива свечку держал.

Стив вздохнул.

— Не твое дело. Лучше бы об игре думал.

— Твоя личная жизнь для нас важнее, — с надрывом в голосе сообщил Клинт. 

— Для кого "нас"? — Стив закатил глаза.

— Для моей прекрасной Лоры, для Наташи и для того бесполезного чувака, которого ты зовешь лучшим другом. Мне-то насрать, но я должен принести им добрые вести.

— Отвали, — добродушно попросил Стив и споткнулся на ровном месте, наткнувшись на Тони взглядом. Тот сидел в третьем ряду между рыжеволосой девушкой, уткнувшейся в телефон, и темнокожим парнем, который показывал рукой на поле и что-то увлеченно рассказывал. Тони кивал в такт его словам и глаз не отводил от Стива.

— Кэп, ты охренел? — Клинт пихнул его локтем в ребра. — Позоришь нас перед придурками этими. Чё залыбились? — громко спросил он, обращаясь к игрокам команды соперников. — Сейчас игра начнется, и мы посмотрим…

— Клинт, — Стив поймал его за плечо и удержал на месте. — Сосредоточься на игре.

— Ты тоже! — сказал тот. — Или хотя бы покажи пальцем, кто тебя на второй трибуне так сильно впечатлил, а то я уже сузил радиус поиска, но там все еще довольно много вариантов.

— На поле! — рявкнул Стив.

Тони на трибуне улыбнулся и послал ему воздушный поцелуй.

***

Стив последним вышел из раздевалки. На радости от победы многие или забывали вещи, или не выключали душ, или делали еще чего похуже. Так что после прошлогодней почти успешной попытки Пьетро спалить раздевалку дотла включенной электрической бритвой, которую коротнуло в ночи, Стив взял за привычку проверять обстановку, прежде чем пойти спать. 

Он забрал со шкафчика телефон Сэма, вытащил из розетки зарядное устройство Вика, с мрачной физиономией запихнул подальше носки Клинта и выкинул пустую коробку из под печенек Брюса. Последний все еще был для него загадкой — на редкость скромный и милый в обычной жизни на футбольном поле он превращался в настоящего гладиатора, готового биться до конца. 

Стив забрал сумку и мини-коллекцию забытых вещей, вышел из раздевалки, закрыв за собой дверь на ключ, и едва вписался в поворот, увидев Тони. Тот поднял голову, широко улыбнулся и спрятал смартфон в карман куртки.

— Поздравляю! — сказал он. — Ты был… весьма убедителен. На месте твоих соперников, я бы бежал не к тебе, а от тебя.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Стив. Сердце его стучало в ушах, а ладони вспотели от волнения. Он никогда еще не оказывался в такой ситуации — чтобы нравящийся ему человек дождался его у раздевалки после матча. 

— В общем, у нас теперь есть все шансы, да?

— Это первая игра сезона, — Стив улыбнулся. — Но это было хорошее начало.

— Благодаря тебе, капитан, — Тони опять облизал губы, и Стива бросило в жар. 

— Вся команда… старалась, — охрипшим голосом запротестовал он. — Так что ты… ты меня дождался просто, чтобы поздравить?

— Ну, — Тони довольно легкомысленно дернул плечами, — в целом — да. На словах котируется или ты предпочитаешь более… ощутимые подарки?

Стив сглотнул и подошел совсем близко, так что Тони пришлось задрать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.

— Это зависит, — усмехнулся он, — оттого, насколько сильно тебя впечатлила моя игра.

Тони фыркнул, сдерживая смешок. А потом дернул Стива за ворот куртки, заставляя наклониться, и поцеловал так головокружительно, что земля ушла из-под ног.


	2. Стив встречает Тора

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив собирался позвать Тони на настоящее свидание. Но что-то пошло не так.

Это случилось в одно мгновение. Вот Стив говорил с Тони о какой-то ерунде, а вот — завороженно на него смотрел, оглушенный промелькнувшей мыслью. 

"Я влюблен в этого человека", — беззвучно повторил ее Стив.

Он был влюблен в Тони-без-фамилии. До дрожи, до умопомрачения. Он хотел целовать его, просыпаться с ним и познакомить с друзьями, хотя придурки этого и не заслуживали. Стив хотел с ним встречаться. Ходить на свидания. Варить кофе по утрам. Смотреть одни фильмы под одним одеялом.

— Эй? — Тони с улыбкой помахал ладонью перед его носом. — Хьюстон вызывает миссию. Как там на Марсе?

Стив моргнул.

— Как у Клинта на ферме, — сообщил он. — Очень жарко, все ломается и нужно картошку сажать.

— Отсылка засчитана, — рассмеялся Тони. — А ты делаешь успехи. Еще немного, и за современного человека сойдешь.

— Мне больше нравятся старые фильмы, — упрямо повторил Стив.

— Ага-ага, — Тони закивал, а потом взглянул на часы. — О, черт. Мне бежать надо.

Стив тоже встал. Вообще ему и не было положено сидеть, но так уж выходило, что в семь утра не в сессию в кофейне посетителей было немного. Последнюю неделю — и вовсе один.

— Может… — начал Стив, пытаясь спешно сообразить, как бы поудачнее пригласить Тони куда-нибудь с ним сходить.

— М-м-м? — Тони чуть склонил голову, внимательно рассматривая его. Словно лягушку на уроке биологии.

— В смысле… я… до встречи?

Тони улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да, я завтра забегу.

Он надел кожаную куртку, снял со спинки стула рюкзак и, махнув на прощание рукой, скрылся за дверью. Стив смотрел на него через окна, пока он не завернул за угол здания. Потом потер пальцами переносицу и тяжело вздохнул. 

С их поцелуя после игры прошло больше недели. Тони продолжал флиртовать с ним напропалую, но больше активных шагов не предпринимал, видимо решив, что Стив поймал снэп и теперь должен сам решить, что с ним делать — отдать мяч хавбеку, кинуть пас вперед или пойти в прорыв. А Стиву было бы намного легче, если бы и в плане личных отношений у него имелась книжка на тысячу страниц со сводом игровых схем и комбинаций.

Баки сказал бы, что он безнадежен. Стив же всегда предпочитал думать, что просто ждет правильного партнера.

Но вот он — был прямо перед глазами, а его хватало только на футбольные метафоры и попытки не краснеть отчаянно от каждого бесстыжего взгляда. 

Стив поморщился, глубоко вдохнул и решил. Сегодня. Он поймает Тони между занятиями и библиотекой и предложит куда-нибудь вечером сходить. И пусть намного проще было бы написать сообщение, но Стив считал, что такое стоило делать стоя лицом к лицу.

Хлопнула дверь, и он с улыбкой повернулся ко второму посетителю, скривился и сказал:

— Ой, да иди ты.

— А можно повежливее? — возмутился Клинт. — От меня, между прочим, зависят твои чаевые.

— Ты их не оставляешь, — напомнил Стив, закатив глаза. — И ты опоздал.

— Черт! — Клинт драматично взмахнул руками. — Да ну, нахрен, не могу я так рано вставать.

— Не вставай, — предложил Стив.

— Ага, щас, — Клинт покачал головой. — Твой дружок платит мне за информацию.

— Ты шутишь?

Клинт пожал плечами:

— Если бы. Видать, скучно ему в его полицейской академии. 

Стив прикрыл глаза. Придурки. Какие же они все были придурки. Стоило познакомить с ними Тони просто ради того, чтобы разбавить градус идиотизма.

— Так во сколько мне завтра приходить? — уточнил Клинт. — А кофе нальешь? Только денег у меня нет.

Стив вздохнул. Да нет, даже Тони в этом не поможет.

***

Наташа и Клинт беззлобно переругивались у Стива за спиной. Они были знакомы почти вечность и вели себя соответственно — как давным-давно наскучившие друг другу родственники. 

В том плане, что Стив ни разу не видел их в состоянии полного взаимопонимания и спокойствия, и даже одно и то же событие они могли описать совершенно по-разному.

— Ого! — хором воскликнули они. И так же хором продолжили: — Это же Тор!

От удивления у Стива открылся рот. Он обернулся к ним и проследил за траекторией двух одинаково жадных взглядов, направленных на высокого накачанного блондина с волосами до плеч. 

Стиву он не был знаком.

— Кто? — спросил он.

— Тор! — Наташа не сводила с парня горящих глаз. 

— Ты не знаешь Тора? — поразился Клинт.

— А должен? 

— Ты из-под какого камня вылез, Роджерс? — Клинт посмотрел на него настолько выразительным взглядом, что Стиву даже стало немного стыдно. — Этот чувак даже в моем списке, а я вообще не по парням. 

— Списке?

— Знаменитостей, переспать с которыми не считается изменой, — великодушно объяснил Клинт. — Интересно, он к Старку прикатил?

— О-о-о, — протянула Наташа, — это так ми-и-ило.

Стив подавил порыв отшатнуться и осенить себя крестным знамением. Потому что Наташа не тянула гласные, не говорила слово "мило" и уж точно никогда бы не улыбалась так ласково. А значит, пришельцы были реальны и уже начали захватывать тела людей.

— Да! — Клинт кого-то явно разглядел в толпе и хлопнул в ладони. — Вон Старк стоит!

Стив посмотрел в указанном направлении, но так и не понял, про кого Клинт говорил. Там была парочка знакомых ему третьекурсников, какая-то рыжая девчонка и… Тони?

Огромный блондин чуть ли не с разбегу налетел на Тони и заключил в могучие объятия, оторвав от земли. 

Стив машинально сжал кулаки и шагнул вперед.

Тони задергался в чужих руках, а потом рассмеялся в голос и что-то сказал. Что-то в духе: "поставь меня, придурок, спину сорвешь". И блондин расхохотался в ответ.

У Стива на лице дернулись желваки. Глаза заволокло красной пеленой и ему впервые в жизни захотелось сделать кому-то по-настоящему больно. Так, чтобы больше тронуть не посмел. 

Так, чтобы…

— Воу, Стив, ты чего?

Пелена схлынула.

Стив стоял посреди аллеи и дышал так тяжело, словно пробежал все шестьдесят минут игры без таймаутов. 

Тони и блондина уже не было.

— Стив? — Наташа тоже казалась взволнованной. — Только не говори мне, что ты тайно встречался с Тони Старком.

— С Тони, — оглушенно подтвердил Стив. — Его фамилия Старк? Откуда вы его…

— Мда, — брови Клинта уехали наверх, выражая крайнюю степень удивления. — Вот это подстава.

***

— Чувак, да как ты мог не знать-то? — впечатленно пробормотал Клинт, не в силах поверить в происходящее. — Да на пресс этого мужика уже лет пять половина Америки утром и вечером молится. А Старк… ну блин, про Старков-старших и младшего из каждого утюга рассказывают. 

— Я не смотрю новости, — в очередной раз повторил Стив. — У меня времени нет… И моделям трусов тоже не интересуюсь.

— Но-но! — погрозила ему пальцем Наташа. — Тор — сказочный.

У Стива дернулся нерв под правым глазом, но он смог сдержаться. При воспоминании об этом самом "сказочном Торе" внутри поднимало голову что-то темное и смертельно опасное.

— А как ты Старка подцепил? — спросил Клинт.

— Я не… — Стив поджал губы. — Все было не так. И я не знал, что он с кем-то встречается.

— Иногда мне кажется, что Баки хранил тебя в холодильнике все эти годы, — вздохнула Наташа. 

— Неправда, — запротестовал тот с экрана планшета. Баки висел на турнике вверх ногами и явно наслаждался страданиями лучшего друга. — Я честно пытался приобщить его к современной поп-культуре. Но Стив не из этих.

— Ты просто неправильно рассказывал, — возмутился Стив. — В твоей трактовке "Звездные войны" — это был фильм про то, как чувак запал на сестру, за что отец потом отрубил ему руку, а "Звездный путь" — как чуваки в красном всегда умирают.

Баки фыркнул в ответ и пожал плечами. 

— Ну прости. А кто это тебе правду рассказал? Уж не Тони ли Старк?

Стив почувствовал, как запылали щеки. 

— Между нами почти ничего и не было, — сказал он. — И я не знал, кто он такой.

— Стив, блядь, — Баки с размаху треснул себя ладонью по лбу. — Чувака называют би-иконой, с его рожей на обложке в прошлом месяце три журнала вышло. А ты, мудак несчастный, НЕ УЗНАЛ ЕГО???

— ... Серьезно? — у Стива округлились глаза. — Би-икона? Так и называют?

— ХУЕЗНО, — огрызнулся Баки.

— Ну, для справки, — Наташа широко улыбнулась, тоже наслаждаясь происходящим, — сам он в интервью говорил, что склоняется не к би, а к пан. А ну как симпатичный гуманоид на Землю прилетит, а он уже загнал себя в рамки.

Стив со стоном спрятал в ладонях лицо.

— Подведем итог: Старк наебал нашего наивного друга, Старку нужно отомстить. Каков план?

— Нет! — Стив резко к ним развернулся. — Нет, — повторил он. — Ничего не было, он мне ничего не обещал. Так что я хочу, чтобы вы все держались от него подальше.

— Хм… — Наташа прищурила глаза. — Знаешь, они с Тором вроде как давно уже встречаются, а их фото с другими людьми все равно регулярно появляются. Так что, может, у них просто свободные отношения. 

Стив прикрыл глаза. Так было даже хуже. 

Пусть это и было против всех его моральных норм, но сейчас Стив лучше бы оказался подлым мудаком, разрушающим счастливую пару, чем дополнительным элементом "свободных отношений".

И уж точно не хотелось быть временной заменой: все-таки Стив не мог не отметить, что по типажу они с Тором весьма похожи. Отрасти он бороду — за братьев сойдут.

— Тогда что делать будешь? — с любопытством посмотрела на него Наташа.

— Ничего, — буркнул Стив в ответ. Он уже едва не выставил себя полным идиотом, пригласив Тони на свидание. Так что лучшей тактикой сейчас было просто… ничего не предпринимать. 

— А я бы поучаствовал в этом сэндвиче, — заявил Клинт.

— А со Старком Лора тоже разрешила? — Наташа выразительно приподняла брови, и Клинт сник.

— Эх, — вздохнул он. — Эм… Стив, а ты чего на меня смотришь таким взглядом? 

Стив моргнул и отшатнулся.

А Баки — его чертов самый лучший друг, читавший его словно открытую книгу, — подавился смехом и свалился с турника.

***

План "избегай Тони и его… Тора" дал трещину ровно в шесть сорок утра на следующий день. Стив только и успел, что запустить кофе-машину и открыть двери, как они оба появились на пороге.

— Доволен? — мрачно спросил Тони у своего спутника. 

Тот широко улыбался и казался совершенно счастливым.

— Весьма. Итак, ты Стив?

— Да. На бейджике написано, — не удержался он. — А ты?

— Дональд, — все так же мрачно представил его Тони, не дав рта раскрыть. — В миру более известен как "Тор", но он тот еще Дональд со вчерашнего вечера.

Тор расхохотался.

— Ну-ну, — он похлопал Тони по плечу своей огромной ручищей, и у Стива ладони зачесались, — не дуйся. Мне просто было любопытно.

Тор смерил Стива насмешливым взглядом, Стив скрипнул зубами в ответ. Их молчаливый поединок длился меньше мгновения, но оставил после себя многое. 

Стив, например, решил, что Тор может катиться к черту. 

— Что будете заказывать? — сквозь зубы спросил он.

— То же, что Тони всегда берет, — ухмыльнулся Тор. — Я полностью доверяю его вкусу.

— Все будет готово через пару минут, — сказал Стив.

— Надеюсь, — царственно кивнул Тор и, подхватив под локоть, повел Тони в сторону столика у окна. 

Стив принялся за работу, стараясь не поднимать взгляд и не прислушиваться к яростному шепоту Тони и насмешливым ответам Тора.

— Готово, — сказал Стив несколько минут спустя, выставив на стойку два картонных стакана.

Тор махнул рукой, дав Тони безмолвный приказ оставаться на месте, и сам подошел, чтобы забрать их. От его самодовольного вида у Стива снова зачесались кулаки. Его раздражал Тор в целом и то, как он относился к Тони, в частности. И ему очень, очень хотелось врезать по его идеальной физиономии. 

Или взять Тони за руку и не дать уйти.

— До встречи, Стивен, — сказал Тор, подтолкнув Тони вперед. — Уверен, она случится довольно скоро.

Стив нашел в себе силы вежливо кивнуть.

***

За рабочий день Стив успел изучить первые двадцать страниц гугла по запросу "Тони Старк и Тор", а также официальный инстаграм последнего. 

И если гугл продемонстрировал всю историю их отношений в статьях светской хроники и фотографиях с каких-то явно важных мероприятий, то инстаграм не был так однозначен. Кроме самого Тора и пресса Тора (тот мелькал на снимках так часто, что вполне мог считаться за отдельного участника фотосессий) на постоянной основе там присутствовали целых три темноволосых человека — Тони и еще какие-то парень и девушка постарше, которые были отмечены как @hela и @loki. Любовь к скандинавской мифологии явно прослеживалась, но была довольно непонятна.

Но к каждой фотографии с кем-то из этих троих Тор неизменно писал забавную и трогательную историю. Это было… до отвратительного мило. А учитывая, что (как Стив узнал из этих историй) Локи и Хела приходились Тору братом и сестрой, а Тони — определенно точно нет, все говорило о том, что их связывали очень крепкие отношения.

И Стиву выть хотелось от бессильной ярости.

***

На вечеринку братства, в котором состояла половина команды, Стива вынудили пойти угрозами и шантажом. 

Но стоило ему только перешагнуть порог гостиной, как он осознал: пусть бы Баки постил его детские фотки на здоровье. Возле окна с красным стаканчиком в руках стоял Тони, а рядом с ним — Тор и Джейн. Тор что-то рассказывал, распушив хвост, Джейн вежливо смеялась и явно собиралась при первой же возможности сбежать, а Тони с непроницаемым выражением на лице искал истину на дне стакана. 

Стив не видел его больше недели. Поменялся с коллегой сменами в кафе, первым уходил с тренировок. Сворачивал в сторону, едва заметив в коридоре знакомую фигуру.

Стиву хотелось подойти и его обнять.

Он замешкался всего на долю секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы Тони, словно почувствовав его взгляд, поднял голову.

И Стив застыл на месте, отстраненно наблюдая, как Тони что-то сказал Тору, всунув в руки стакан, а потом вздернул подбородок повыше и с достоинством королей спокойно пошел к нему. 

— Капитан, — сказал он.

Стив промычал в ответ невнятное приветствие. Ему стоило уйти. Он просто не мог быть рядом с Тони, когда _не был с Тони_. Когда с Тони был Тор.

— Я полагаю, что что-то сделал не так, но ты не мог бы уточнить, что именно? — Тони едва заметно поежился. — Я не очень-то хорош во всем этом… социальном чем-то. Но все вроде было нормально, а потом перестало таким быть, и я хочу понять, где накосячил.

— Было бы неплохо, — Стив поморщился, — если бы ты рассказал мне сразу, что уже с кем-то встречаешься.

У Тони так сильно округлились глаза, что он стал похож на мультяшку, а не на живого человека.

— Чего? — шокированно спросил он. — С кем?

— С ним, — Стив кивнул головой ему за спину, боясь, что если назовет по имени, то выдаст все свои чувства разом.

Тони обернулся, Тор с сияющей улыбкой отсалютовал ему стаканчиком.

— Э-э-э, нет, — Тони отрицательно замотал головой. — Ты откуда этот бред узнал? 

— Все знают, — сказал Стив. — Было не очень… вежливо воспользоваться моим… Тебе показалось забавным подшутить над человеком, который был настолько глуп, что тебя не узнал?

— Что? — Тони шагнул ближе и схватил Стива за предплечья, словно боялся, что он сбежит. — Так. Слушай, ты должен меня выслушать и поверить, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Черт, ну какого хрена ты такой хороший? — Тони вскинул брови и покачал головой. — Но мне это на руку, так что не буду протестовать. Я определенно точно, стопроцентно верно и абсолютно честно никогда не встречался, не встречаюсь и не буду встречаться с Тором. Таблоиды лгут, люди верят в свою правду, а меня все эти три года радовало, как корёжило отца. Но мы не встречаемся. Мы познакомились, когда мне было шестнадцать, и Тор меня… ну принял в свою семью что ли. Я об этом не просил и моего мнения никто не спрашивал, но Тор решил считать себя моим старшим братом, потому что я похож на Хелу и Локи, если взболтать, но не смешивать и исключить жажду править этим миром. Но мы не встречаемся, — еще раз повторил он и для убедительности даже моргать перестал.

— Не встречаетесь, — повторил Стив.

— Не. Встречаемся. 

— Понятно.

Стив взглянул на Тора поверх его плеча. Тот подмигнул в ответ. 

И Стив не придумал ничего умнее, чем дернуть Тони на себя и поцеловать. 

Кто-то рядом с ними охнул, кто-то присвистнул и громко сказал, что назревает драка, мелькнула вспышка фотоаппарата, а потом до Стива донесся раскатистый хохот Тора. Но ему было плевать.

Потому что Тони прижался к нему еще ближе, скользнул теплыми ладонями под футболку и приоткрыл рот, позволяя углубить поцелуй. 

И Стив не собирался его отпускать.


	3. Стив и Тони становятся ближе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они ведь в колледже. Естественно, первый секс случился до первого свидания.

Тони и Стив ввалились в комнату, сумев ни на дюйм не оторваться друг от друга. Что было непросто, потому что они раздевались на ходу. Стив поцеловал Тони в шею, вырвав судорожный вздох, стянул с плеч куртку и...

— Подожди! — Тони отстранился, удерживая Стива на расстоянии вытянутых рук. — Я должен тебе признаться. Я не первокурсник.

— Я знаю, — Стив закатил глаза. — Погуглил уже.

Он снова потянулся за поцелуем, но Тони пихнул его сильнее.

— Нет, я должен об этом сам сказать. Я пишу докторскую диссертацию. Вторую. Первая была по инженерии, а сейчас — по астрофизике. Не знаю, почему я сразу тебе не рассказал, но ты первый человек, который заинтересовался мной, а не Тони Старком, и я… не собирался тебе лгать, просто так вышло.

— Я не обижаюсь, — заверил его Стив. — Мне было бы наплевать, даже если бы ты оказался моим преподавателем, лишь бы только ты с Тором не встречался.

Тони рассмеялся, заметно расслабившись, и интуиция Стива подсказала — самое время для внезапной атаки. Так что он подхватил Тони за бедра, чуть присел и в одно движение поднял его вверх, зажав между дверью и своим телом.

— Серьезно? — почти жалобно спросил Тони. — Ты вообще откуда такой взялся?

— Должна же быть хоть какая-то польза от тренировок, — сказал Стив.

Тони тихо фыркнул от смеха, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, послав целую стайку теплых мурашек по спине. Стив в жизни никого так не хотел.

— Ты уверен, что это были тренировки, а не секретный правительственный эксперимент?

— Уверен, — Стив прижался сильнее и сглотнул, почувствовав уткнувшийся в живот твердый член. — Это все, что ты хотел мне рассказать?

— Я специально шагнул на тебя с книжками из-за угла. Это было частью коварного плана, как с тобой познакомиться. 

— А просто подойти, как нормальный человек, не мог? — Стив едва не рассмеялся в голос. 

— Нужно быть тебе запомниться.

— Я бы тебя в любом случае запомнил, — честно сказал Стив. Тони немного недоверчиво склонил голову. — Теперь можно я тебя поцелую?

Он ждал шуточку или закатанные глаза — парень, ты уже прижимаешь меня к стене, уткнувшись членом в задницу, какие уж тут вопросы про поцелуй?

Но Тони посмотрел на него, как на что-то удивительное, и едва слышно выдохнул:

— Да.

И Стив поцеловал его. Нежно. До дрожи и сбитого дыхания, отмечая каждую реакцию и привычно запоминая выигрышные комбинации игры. Как Тони охнул, царапнув ногтями его затылок, когда Стив ласково прикусил его нижнюю губу. Как тихо застонал, когда их языки столкнулись.

— Раздевайся и на кровать, — потребовал Тони хриплым голосом, едва они смогли оторваться друг от друга.

— А как же прелюдия? — пошутил Стив.

— Давай перенесем на потом? — предложил Тони. — Будем считать, что у нас очень гибкий план проекта.

Стив рассмеялся, перехватил его поудобнее и в три шага донес до кровати. Поставил на ноги и отодвинулся подальше, чтобы раздеться. Тони следил за каждым движением его пальцев голодными глазами, так что у Стива внизу живота желание скручивалось жгутом. 

— Сам раздеваться не планируешь? — спросил он.

Тони вздрогнул, приходя в себя и покачал головой.

— Я вроде как гений, но рядом с тобой мой уровень интеллекта падает.

Стив фыркнул.

— Не проблема, — легко принял этот факт он. — К черту будущее науки. Иди ко мне.

Тони пошел. Дал себя раздеть, без слов позволил полюбоваться, хотя на самом деле на Стива вдруг накатил страх — вдруг это сон? Что если он дотронется и…

Тони невесомо провел кончиками пальцев по его телу: обвел губы, скользнул по шее, покружил возле соска и отправился ниже к напрягшемуся от прикосновения прессу. 

— Я увидел тебя на игре в прошлом году, — сказал Тони. — Меня Роуди затащил, раз уж я все равно приехал в гости. Увидел и решил, что тебя хочу.

У Стива зашумело в ушах.

— Добился своего, — похвалил он.

— Ну, — Тони улыбнулся. — Я же ученый. Нам положено быть… увлеченными и целеустремленными. Правда, — он с хитрющим выражением лица оттянул пальцами резинку брифов Стива и заглянул внутрь, — когда я это все планировал, я не думал, что у тебя там такой шланг. Подготовился бы получше.

Стив задохнулся, залился краской и со вздохом покачал головой. 

— Ты… — сказал он, пытаясь выразить все крутящиеся в голове мысли. — Ты просто…

Тони довольно рассмеялся и коротко поцеловал его в губы.

— Я не против, просто понадобится больше смазки и времени и…

— Или сверху можешь быть ты, — предложил Стив не дрогнувшим голосом. 

Тони хмыкнул.

— Я проглочу этот намек на мои размеры, но…

— Нет! — Стив обеспокоенно замотал головой. — Я не в плане, что у тебя маленький, он нормального размера, совершенно идеального и он… очень… красивый?

Тони рассмеялся в голос, уткнувшись лбом Стиву в грудь, словно даже стоять прямо не мог.

— Ты потрясающий человек, ты в курсе? — простонал он.

Стив озадаченно наклонил голову на бок.

— Нет?

— Ты потрясающий человек! — торжественно возвестил Тони. — Где у тебя лежат смазка и презервативы? 

— Ты невозможный, — выдохнул Стив. — Стой и не двигайся.

— Есть, капитан, — Тони вытянулся по струнке.

Стив предпочел не думать о том, куда это шутливое прозвище может их довести, если дать ему шанс. По крайней мере, точно не сейчас, а то он рисковал произвести не очень приятное первое впечатление.

Поэтому он просто взял все необходимое и вернулся к усмехающемуся Тони.

— Готов? — приподнял тот бровь.

Стив кинул тюбик и пакетик на кровать, обнял Тони, проведя ладонями от ямочек над ягодицами до лопаток и вжимая в себя крепче, снова поцеловал. Тони отозвался, как будто они были связаны незримыми узами и могли читать мысли друг друга. Стив на мгновение пожалел, что они никогда не окажутся на одном поле плечом к плечу.

А потом все мысли отошли в сторону. Осталось только сбитое дыхание, скользящие по телам ладони, жадные поцелуи и разделенное на двоих чувство. И когда Тони с сосредоточенным выражением на лице навис над ним и осторожно, боясь сделать больно, плавно скользнул в его растянутую дырку, у Стива перехватило дыхание. Это было удивительно — получить то, о чем всю жизнь тайно мечтал. Тони был ожившей грезой, теплым весом на его теле, тем самым правильным человеком — Стив был в этом уверен. 

Тони заморгал, прикусив нижнюю губу, потом зажмурился.

— Эй, — Стив уложил его на себя полностью, надавив между лопаток, поцеловал в взмокший висок. 

— Мне нужна минута, — виновато сообщил он.

— Мне тоже.

Это не было просто сексом. По крайней мере, Стив очень на это надеялся.


	4. Стив любит Тони

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив просто ждет подходящий момент, чтобы рассказать о своих чувствах.

— Мы больше года вместе, и за это время я успел понять, что ты избегаешь любых намеков на серьезные чувства, но я должен сказать, что люблю тебя… М-да. 

Стив цокнул языком. Его отражение в зеркале выглядело не особенно впечатленным, как бы намекая, что Тони эту речь тоже не оценит. 

Когда девять месяцев назад Стив скорее в шутку сказал, что влюблен без памяти, тот побледнел, помрачнел, занялся с ним умопомрачительным сексом, ушел до рассвета и пропал из поля зрения на неделю. Но вернулся. И попросил больше этой темы не касаться никогда. 

Стив, к тому моменту переступивший через гордость и поговоривший с Роуди, согласился.

"Раньше он ни с кем дольше одной ночи не встречался, — сказал тогда Роуди, — представь, что ты на минном поле, которое горит, и иди очень мелкими шажками". 

Стив послушался и начал поэтапное движение выбранным маршрутом. Почти как в футболе — нужно было придумать такую тактику, которая бы позволила команде в его лице продвинуться еще на ярд к заветной цели зачетной зоны. 

Но он не мог больше молчать. 

Они были вместе больше года. И Стив хотел, чтобы Тони знал: он его любит и никуда не уйдет. Было бы еще неплохо услышать что-то похожее в ответ, но так далеко Стив старался не загадывать. Для человека, способного выдавать две-три сотни очень умных слов в минуту, Тони был не очень-то разговорчив.

И да, Стив понимал, что слова-словами, а смотреть нужно на поступки, но он хотел сказать Тони, что любит. Ну кто мог его за это осудить?

— Тони, — Стив глубоко вдохнул, — нам нужно поговорить. Черт, нет. Ты совсем придурок? Это ужасное, ужасное начало.

— Полностью с тобой согласен.

Стив вздрогнул и резко развернулся. Тони стоял в дверях и выражение лица у него было как с обложки журнала. Это было плохо. Очень плохо. Хуже просто и быть не могло.

— Говори, — легко сказал Тони, словно происходящее его ничуть не касалось. — Я внимательно слушаю.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой расставаться.

— Что ж, я знал, что рано или поздно… эм. Что?

— Я, — Стив сделал шаг вперед, — не собираюсь, — и еще один шаг, и еще, пока не оказался рядом с ним, — с тобой расставаться. 

Ледяное выражение на лице Тони дало трещину.

— О.

— Да, — Стив кивнул и положил ладони ему на плечи. — Смирись с этим. Тебе придется просить Хелу и Локи помочь, когда ты захочешь от меня избавиться. 

— С ума сошел? Они же твой труп акулам скормят. Живой труп.

— И это единственный способ, — Стив широко улыбнулся. 

Тони неверяще покачал головой.

— Ты странный, — наконец резюмировал он. 

— Но тебе это нравится? 

Тони закатил глаза и — наконец-то! — улыбнулся. У Стива словно камень с души упал.

— Так о чем ты поговорить хотел? Раз не об "этом"? — он едва заметно поежился. 

И Стив понял — не сегодня. Когда-нибудь он скажет о своих чувствах, а сейчас ему достаточно и того, что Тони с ним рядом.

— Звонил Тор, — сообщил он. — Позвал на День Благодарения. 

— О, нет, — Тони округлил глаза. — Ты же сказал ему твердое и непреклонное "нет"?

— Я сказал, что поговорю с тобой, — Стив фыркнул. — И что потом ты сам скажешь ему твердое и непреклонное "нет", потому что ничто в мире не заставит меня отказаться от такого шоу.

— Ты такой засранец, — Тони восхищенно покачал головой. — Почему меня никто сразу об этом не предупредил? 

— Это был сюрприз, — честно ответил Стив.

***

— Как Джейн вообще согласилась пойти с тобой на свидание? — Тони вздохнул.

— Я ей свой магистерский диплом показал, — Тор подмигнул, — а потом дал почитать диссертацию. 

— Звучит отвратительно, — Тони закатил глаза. — Стив, скажи же? 

— Даже не начинай, — попросил он. Стив был достаточно хорошим стратегом, чтобы видеть проигранную изначально битву. — Сегодня я на нейтральной территории.

— Э-э-э, нет, — Тони вскинул брови. — Не получится. Пришел со мной, уйдешь со мной, будешь трахаться со мной — территория моя. А значит я требую поддержки и верности.

Тор рассмеялся, привлекая к их столику всеобщее внимание. Стиву до сих пор оно было в новинку. И он старался даже не думать о том, что после этого вечера напишут люди из интернета. Спасибо большое Баки за ссылки и красочные пересказы. 

— Ладно, — кивнул Стив и серьезно посмотрел на Тора. — А показывать пришлось, потому что она тебе на слово не поверила?

— Попытка засчитана, — Тони вздохнул. — Но как-то слабенько.

— Мы с тобой, Стивен, — Тор доверительно наклонился над столом чуть ближе, — обладаем великим даром. И когда люди на нас смотрят, они видят прекрасные волосы, стальной пресс и…

— Так, хорош, — возмутился Тони и придвинулся ближе к Стиву. — А то я Джейн скажу, что ты к мое… к мужикам клеишься. Она, может, и умная, но едва ли настолько прогрессивная. 

— Я всего лишь отметил вслух все наши со Стивеном достоинства, которые мешают людям видеть скрытый под ними незаурядный ум, — насмешливо закончил Тор свою мысль. 

— Твой ум никто не видел, потому что ты всех троллишь для собственного удовольствия, — Тони закатил глаза. А потом объяснил специально для Стива: — Хела и Локи, конечно, стараются, но преступный склад ума в их семейке у блондинок.

— Хела как раз покрасилась, — сообщил Тор. 

— Че-го? — Тони в притворной скорби схватился за сердце.

— Да. Я ее не узнал и попросил покинуть помещение, — признался Тор, и Тони расхохотался. — Думал, убьет.

Стив с улыбкой погладил Тони по вздрагивающей от смеха спине. Но тут разговор прервал телефонный звонок. Все еще хихикающий Тони, вытащил смартфон из кармана, кинул один взгляд на экран и помрачнел.

— Черт. Это отец.

Он резко поднялся и пошел к двери на выход.

— Знаком с Говардом? — спросил Тор, тоже проследив за Тони взглядом.

— Нет, — Стив качнул головой. — Мы не дошли до этой стадии отношений.

— Я тоже не знаком, — Тор пожал плечами. — Но то, что Тони порой говорит, позволило мне сделать определенные выводы.

— Не уверен, что нам стоит обсуждать это у Тони за спиной, — твердо сказал Стив.

Тор смерил его изучающим взглядом, словно на молекулы разложил. А потом с размаху хлопнул по плечу.

— Хороший ты парень, Стивен. 

— Спасибо? — Стив моргнул.

— Только не забывай, что Тони тебя любит.

— Я не… почему ты вообще?..

— А вот и Энтони! — возвестил Тор, перебив его невнятную попытку спросить — написана ли у него эта чертова любовная тоска на лице.

— Заткнись, Дональд, — огрызнулся Тони и сел вплотную к Стиву. Ближе, чем раньше. Стив машинально накрыл его руку своей.

Тони повернул к нему голову и улыбнулся одними кончиками губ. И Стив почти до крови прикусил язык, чтобы не признаться ему в любви.

***

Стив зашел в мастерскую, приветственно постучал по клешне встрепенувшегося Дамми, проходя мимо и сел на диван. Молча.

Тони выжидающе на него смотрел, оторвавшись от паяния материнской платы.

— Ну? — все-таки не выдержал он.

— Нью-Йорк Джайентс, — спокойно сказал Стив. — Квотербек. Уезжаю на сборы на следующей неделе.

— И? Почему ты выглядишь так, словно не рад? — Тони вскинул брови и поднялся со стула.

— Я рад. Не верю, — признался Стив. — Не думал, что они меня возьмут. 

— Шутишь? — Тони фыркнул, подошел и уселся к Стиву на колени. — Ты самый лучший квотербек в мире. 

— Вот тут ты преувеличиваешь, — сказал Стив, но все-таки улыбнулся. — Но мне все равно приятно.

— Не верите мне, капитан? — Тони оскорбленно поджал губы. — А я, между прочим, подготовил статистические выкладки в доказательство своего тезиса.

Стив покачал головой. Он знал, что прямо сейчас на его лице появилось крайне нелепое мечтательное выражение, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Оставалось только крепко поцеловать Тони, пока он это не прокомментировал. Тот сразу же отозвался, погладив теплыми ладонями шею.

— Придется тебе научиться называть меня по имени, — сообщил Стив, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. — Я больше не капитан.

— Давай будем считать это авансом, — предложил Тони. — А ты просто постараешься побыстрее достичь этого звания. Или хочешь, чтобы все начали считать меня лжецом?

— Ты невозможный, — сказал Стив, покачав головой. 

— Ты очень вовремя это подметил, — Тони подмигнул и на мгновение поднялся. Чтобы тут же опуститься перед чуть разведенными ногами Стива на колени. — Как насчет минета, выходящего за возможности обычных скучных людей? Или на сегодня для тебя уже достаточно радостных потрясений? 

— Если умру от счастья, то так тому и быть, — Стив ухмыльнулся и положил ладонь Тони на затылок, чуть сжал пальцы, собирая чуть завивающиеся пряди отросших в последние недели волос в горсть, и сполна насладился коротким вздохом. И в который раз подумал — как же ему повезло.

Пусть даже они ни разу и не говорили о своих чувствах.

***

— Мистер Старк! — журналистка напала на них из-под прикрытия фотографа клуба. Стив поморщился и привычно приобнял Тони, положив ладонь на плечо. Вроде бы и незаметно, а, если что, весьма действенно. Скольких журналистов он так спас от его острого языка — не пересчитать. — Мистер Старк, какие отношения вас связывают с мистером Роджерсом?

Стив замер, словно на невидимую стену налетел.

Тони с невозмутимым лицом поднял ладонь и, потянув двумя пальцами за дужку, спустил на кончик носа солнечные очки с красными стеклами.

— Какие отношения? — переспросил он.

Журналистка кивнула и подсунула диктофон ему под самый нос.

— Вы совсем идиотка? — ласково поинтересовался Тони. Стив прикрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть на крушение этого поезда. 

— Наши читатели…

— Такие тупые, что понять не могут? Раз мы живем вместе, везде ходим вместе и регулярно целуемся, то какие же у нас отношения? Хэппи, у тебя нет блокнота и ручки, чтобы решить это сложное уравнение?

— Нет, мистер Старк, — хмыкнул тот.

— Хотя ладно, — Тони чуть наклонился вперед, почти касаясь диктофона губами. — Специально для вас. Мы со Стивом Роджерсом любим друг друга. Довольны?

Журналистка заторможенно кивнула.

— А ты, — Тони резко развернулся к Стиву, — перестань так улыбаться.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. 

Но улыбаться не перестал.


	5. Стив говорит с Тони по телефону

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Стива завтра игра.

— Ты один?

Стив озадаченно нахмурился. Голос у Тони звучал как-то странно, и было бы неплохо позвонить по видеосвязи и увидеть его лицо.

— Да. Что-то случилось?

— Закрой дверь на замок и ложись на кровать, — приказным тоном сказал тот. А потом с игривой ноткой добавил: — Что на тебе надето?

— Тони, — Стив вздохнул. — Серьезно?

— Ты один в номере, я — один дома. Так чего зря время тянуть? Тем более, я же должен тебя как-то мотивировать.

И — вот же засранец! — Стив неожиданно понял, что не так у него с голосом. Тони был возбужден. И Стиву легко представить его: обнаженного, раскинувшегося на кровати в лунном свете, ласкающего себя пальцами свободной от телефона руки. Хотя нет, это же Тони. Он наверняка в гарнитуре, потому что из любой ситуации склонен извлекать наибольший коэффициент полезного действия. 

— Мотивировать? — переспросил Стив.

Тони шумно вздохнул в трубку. И он точно. Себя. Трогал.

— Расслабить? — предложил он еще один вариант. — Если бы не ваши строгие правила и твой гомофоб-тренер с лицом маньяка-убийцы, я бы приехал в отель. Но мне и прошлого раза хватило.

— Он не гомофоб, — Стив чуть улыбнулся. — Он ненавидит всех людей, которые отвлекают нас от футбола. И жен парней он гоняет точно так же. 

— О счастье, — фыркнул Тони. — Приятно знать, что он чувствует во мне угрозу. Так что, Роджерс? Ты займешься со мной вербальным сексом или мне самому справляться?

Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза. На тренировке он вымотался так, что едва не заснул на ходу, но это же был Тони. Встало бы и у мертвого. 

— Расскажи мне, что ты делаешь, — попросил Стив. — Ты обнажен?

— Черт, — Тони коротко хныкнул. — "Обнажен" звучит так, будто я перед художником позировать собрался или лежу на древнеримской оргии. Но да. Полностью, Стив. Одежда раздражает, единственные прикосновения, которые мне хотелось бы ощущать — твои. О, черт, нет. Слишком сопливо. Отмотаем назад. Хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал, Стив.

— Я тоже хочу до тебя дотронуться, Тони, — сказал Стив. — У тебя такая нежная, бархатная кожа. Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас по ней провел. Нет, Тони.

— А? — тот явно удивился. 

— Не начиная с члена, — твердо сказал Стив.

— Откуда ты?..

— Я тебя знаю, — Стив улыбнулся. — Ты во всем бежишь впереди планеты. Но сейчас ты должен меня слушаться. Сможешь?

— Да, — выдохнул Тони.

— Хорошо. Ты лежишь на спине?

— Да, — повторил он.

— Положи руки на кровать ладонями вниз. 

— Но ты же…

— Ты обещал слушаться, — терпеливо напомнил Стив. Как же нелегко давалось ему это спокойствие. 

— Положил, — помедлив, сказал Тони. 

— Закрой глаза, — Стив облизал пересохшие губы. — А теперь подними правую руку и проведи по своей щеке, обведи ушную раковину сверху вниз.

— Стив, это как-то…

— Тебя трогаю я, — сказал Стив. — Подчиняйся.

— Блядь, — Тони рвано вздохнул, подавив стон. 

— Теперь шея, Тони, — Стив тоже прикрыл глаза. — Проведи по ней ногтями.

— Ч-черт.

— А теперь еще раз, но уже одними подушечками пальцев. Я хотел бы тебя укусить там, Тони, оставить свой след.

— Ты и оставил, — напомнил Тони. — Все смотрят и знают, что это был ты.

— Надеюсь, — Стив сморщил нос. — Тебе это нравится? Что они знают?

— Да. Правда, не думал, что это будет так нравиться тебе. Казался таким… правильным мальчиком.

— Это все твое дурное влияние, — усмехнулся Стив. — Хочу, чтобы ты поиграл с сосками. Обеими руками. Обводи их пальцами, гладь, сжимай и потягивай. Пока я не скажу перестать.

— Стив, — Тони застонал. — У меня член колом стоит, может…

— Это ты первый начал, — спокойно сказал Стив. — Расскажи мне, что ты чувствуешь?

— Все… в огне. Хочу кончить. Хочу… тебя. Ч-черт. Обещаю, завтра после игры я проникну в вашу раздевалку и запрыгну на твой член при всей вашей долбанной команде. 

— Тренер будет в восторге.

— Да нахуй твоего тренера и…

— Тони, — Стив покачал головой, — заткнуть бы тебе рот.

— Если ты про мой любимый способ меня заткнуть, то я бы с удовольствием позволил тра…

— Тони, — одернул его Стив. — Сосредоточься. И, для справки: мой любимый способ другой. 

— Да, — Тони почти рассмеялся, — у тебя пунктик на контроле. Любишь смотреть, как я мучаюсь?

— Тебе идет сходить с ума от удовольствия, — признался Стив и надавил ладонью на промежность, чтобы немного убрать напряжение. — Что с сосками?

— Мне почти больно, — всхлипнул Тони, — но хочется сжать еще чуть сильнее. И все равно не получается так же, как делаешь ты. Ты подсадил меня на секс с собой как на наркоту.

— Хорошо.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Ну все, я иду в полицию.

— У меня есть связи, — напомнил Стив. — Я договорюсь с Баки, и тебя отдадут обратно в мои руки.

— Блядь, — Тони снова застонал, — это не должно было прозвучать так горячо!

— Оближи пальцы левой руки, правую оставь на месте.

— Стив, я…

— Ты должен слушаться. 

— Что мне делать?

Стив медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Как же ему хотелось оказаться рядом, чтобы это все увидеть. 

— Дотронься до себя... Медленно и ласково, Тони, а не так, как ты это делаешь сейчас. 

— Н-ненавижу тебя.

Стив усмехнулся. Он иногда поверить не мог, что были времена, когда он на самом деле сомневался в чувствах Тони. Когда смотрел на него как на карту сокровищ на незнакомом языке — с ужасом и благоговением.

— Завтра я тебе все возмещу, — пообещал Стив. — А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты провел по члену в последний раз и отпустил его.

— Стив, ну какого… — Тони почти обиженно застонал. Его дыхание было частым и Стив легко мог себе представить, как он кусает губы, не получив желанной разрядки.

— Смазка далеко? — спросил он.

— Рядом.

— Раскрой себя пальцами. Под меня.

— Боже, — голос Тони сорвался. 

Стив почти видел это — как Тони тянется к тюбику, как выдавливает смазку себе на пальцы, как раздвигает пошире ноги, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Завтра ты тоже должен быть готов, — сказал он. — После игры у нас не будет на это времени, так что самое время воспользоваться моим подарком.

— Каким еще?.. 

— Найдешь под кроватью с твоей стороны, — Стив не выдержал и потянул молнию своих джинс вниз. Стоило только обхватить ствол рукой, как все тело непроизвольно дернулось от облегчения. — Мне показалось, что с таким размером тебе будет вполне удобно… 

— Стив, — в голосе Тони были в равной степени смешанные восторг и возбуждение, — ты купил анальную пробку и просишь меня сидеть в ложе для гостей и смотреть, как ты играешь, с ней внутри?

— Да, — просто сказал Стив.

Тони застонал вместо ответа, скрипнула кровать, словно его над ней выгнуло от удовольствия, и на мгновение все стихло. 

— Я приду, — хрипло пообещал Тони. Стив провел по члену еще пару раз, надавливая чуть сильнее, представил выражение лица Тони среди толпы незнакомцев: покрасневшие от возбуждения щеки, неловкие движения, причину которых будет знать только он, — и кончил, коротко застонав. 

— Люблю тебя, — сказал он.

— Процитировал бы "Звездные войны", но черт с тобой, — Тони фыркнул. — Тоже тебя люблю.


	6. Стив участвует в эксперименте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Во время матча Стив получает травму и его жизнь меняется навсегда

Каждый год в футболе происходило примерно четыреста шестнадцать тысяч травм. Чаще всего — мелкие сотрясения, переломы или растянутые связки. В общей статистике это даже не первое место — баскетболисты опережали почти на сто тысяч неудач. 

Стив знал статистику. Не прочитал бы сам — рассказали бы лезущие не в своё дело знакомые еще в старшей школе. 

Но когда во время игры тебя сбивают с ног и ты, потеряв сознание от боли, приходишь в себя в больнице, не чувствуя ног и едва двигая руками… Стив даже неделю спустя не мог до конца поверить в случившееся и это принять.

Сейчас, почти дрожа от накатившего отчаяния, он лежал на кровати, крепко зажмурив глаза. Раздался щелчок замка, открылась дверь, кто-то вошел и приблизился. Опустился на стул неподалеку. 

Стив молчаливо понадеялся, что это был не Тони. Ему стоило отдохнуть. Он должен был быть в своем мире, а не здесь — в царстве отчаяния и смерти.

— Мистер Роджерс, я знаю, что вы не спите.

Стив открыл глаза, собираясь огрызнуться, чтобы продолжить тонуть, но напротив оказался Говард Старк. За эти почти восемь лет, что Стив и Тони были вместе, они ни разу не разговаривали. Ни разу не встречались. Что уж там: когда однажды Говард Старк позвонил, а Стив взял трубку, тот назвал свое имя и тут же повесил трубку.

— Итак, — он скривил губы.

— Не трудитесь, — сказал Стив. — Пришли сказать, что я должен отпустить Тони, потому что он испортит себе жизнь, тратя время на калеку? Я это и сам знаю.

Говард нахмурился. Они с Тони были очень похожи, но в Говарде совершенно не было мягкости. Он весь состоял из очерченных линий, напоминая хищную птицу. Зазеваешься — унесет в небо и скинет вниз как орел черепашку. 

— У вас полное повреждение спинного мозга, — сказал Говард. — Ноль шансов на выздоровление.

— Я знаю.

— Два перелома. Из-за нижнего уже наступил паралич ног, а верхнее… там пока что-то держится, но при неблагоприятном прогнозе вы даже дышать будете с помощью аппарата. 

— Да, — Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза. 

— Это будет долгая жизнь, наполненная тоской и болью. А Тони… сломанные вещи привлекают его только если он думает, что может их починить. 

— Что вам от меня нужно? — устало спросил Стив, не в силах спорить. Говард явно думал, что видел Тони насквозь, но вот самого Стива больше пугало, что именно он утянет его за собой на дно. Что Тони не бросит его и не остановится, пока не сойдет с ума или умрет.

Говард кашлянул. 

— Мне нужно от вас согласие на участие в… скажем так, экспериментальном способе лечения. Получится — вы встанете на ноги в буквальном смысле и станете бегать быстрее, чем раньше. А если нет…

— Умру? — предположил Стив. 

— Умрете, — согласился Говард без особого сожаления в голосе.

— Я согласен.

Говард чуть вскинул брови, но молниеносно справился с собой. 

— Прекрасно. Я сообщу, когда вас перевезут на… 

— Тайную базу с секретной лабораторией? 

— Туда, — Говард поморщился. — И еще один момент.

— Тони не должен знать?

— С вами довольно приятно иметь дело, мистер Роджерс, — с изрядным сомнением сказал Говард. — Да, не должен, но я хотел сказать о другом. Если все получится, ваша жизнь изменится навсегда. Это правительственный проект и за все бонусы нужно будет заплатить.

— Чем? — Стив сдвинул брови.

— Верной службой Родине, — Говард закатил глаза. — Как только вы подпишите бумаги о неразглашении, вам все объяснят. 

Он встал со стула.

— До встречи.

— Мистер Старк, — позвал его Стив. — Почему вы это делаете?

Тот остановился в пол-оборота и устало посмотрел на него.

— Разве не ясно?

— Тони, — сказал Стив, потому что это имя было ответом практически на любой вопрос в его жизни.

— Тони, — Говард поморщился как от боли. — Я не самый лучший отец. Но… — он замолчал, а потом спокойно повторил: — С вами свяжутся.

И вышел из палаты.

***

Стив проснулся под тихое бормотание. Он чуть приоткрыл и скосил глаза, чтобы сразу себя не выдать. 

Тони с мрачным выражением на лице что-то читал на планшете. Вот он раздраженно скривился, потом нахмурился, выделив какой-то абзац, кивнул самому себе.

— Эй, — позвал его Стив.

Тони вздрогнул и поднял голову.

— Привет, — он встал, бросил планшет на кресло и подошел к кровати, наклонился, привычно поцеловав Стива в губы. — Ты как?

— Все хорошо, — Стив попытался улыбнуться. 

— Я задолбал доктора Стрэнджа и он скинул мне пару своих статей, — сообщил Тони и опустился на колени рядом с кроватью. Грудью и локтями он почти лег на матрац, и его лицо оказалось максимально близко. Так что Стив мог изучить каждую новую морщинку и все увеличивающиеся с каждым днем мешки под глазами. — И я думаю, что если построить что-то типа экзоскелета, ты сможешь ходить. Только мне нужно подумать над источником питания, не от розетки же тебя заряжать, но я уверен, что у нас все получится.

— Мне предложили… экспериментальный способ лечения, — сказал Стив. — И я согласился.

— Что? — Тони снова нахмурился. — Какой?

— Они… не объяснили, — на этот раз улыбка у Стива получилась куда лучше. — Не волнуйся.

— Так. Вот этим ты меня совершенно не успокоил. Какой способ? Насколько это опасно? Что именно они собираются делать?

— Тони, — Стив с усилием поднял тут же задрожавшую руку и погладил его по колючей щеке, — я согласился на участие в секретном правительственном эксперименте. И не могу о нем ничего рассказать.

— ЧТО? — Тони отшатнулся. — Ты в своем уме?! Нет. Стив, просто нет. Если я что и знаю про правительственные эксперименты, так это то, что в большинстве случаев они очень плохо для кого-то заканчиваются.

— Ты не можешь мне запретить, — мягко сказал Стив. — Я уже принял решение. 

— А если ты умрешь?

— Это будет лучше, чем жить таким.

Тони резко вскочил на ноги. Явно собирался что-то сказать, но его нижняя губа задрожала, он прикрыл рот ладонью и шумно вдохнул воздух.

Стив молчал.

Ему хотелось обнять Тони крепко-крепко и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Что все с ними будет в порядке, главное — быть вместе. Но он не мог сдвинуться с места и это давило, как бетонная плита.

— Стив, я что-нибудь придумаю, — умоляющим тоном сказал Тони. — Я что-нибудь… я обещаю, я…

— Завтра утром меня перевозят в другое место, — Стив сжал зубы. — Я вернусь к тебе сразу же, как смогу.

— Если выживешь, — Тони скривился.

— Меня ждешь ты. Я вернусь.

Стив надеялся, что в его голосе звучала та же самая уверенность, которую он чувствовал. 

— Ты не можешь этого обещать.

— Нет. Но я сделаю все, что от меня зависит. Тони, — Стив вздохнул и облизал пересохшие губы, — никто не виноват, что с нами это случилось.

Тони опустился на кресло и вцепился в собственные волосы.

— Хорошо, — сказал он глухо. — Хорошо. Кто там главный? Я попрошу Оби, у него есть знакомые в сенате и пентагоне, я… предложу свою помощь. 

— Нет.

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — в глазах Тони скользнула боль.

У Стива что-то сжалось в груди.

— Если все закончится… плохо, — тихо сказал он, — я не хочу, чтобы ты себя винил. Это мое решение.

— Но если я там буду, я смогу это контролировать и…

— Тони, — Стив вздохнул, — подойди ко мне. 

Он чуть помедлил, но послушался — снова встал на колени, прижался ближе, положив голову Стиву на грудь, прикрыл глаза, когда дрожащие пальцы провели по темным волосам. 

— Мы не можем контролировать все, — сказал Стив. 

— Я могу попробовать.

— Нет, — Стив улыбнулся, — не хочу, чтобы ты превратился в безумного ученого и решил уничтожить человечество… Верь в меня.

— Я верю, — Тони сглотнул. — И мне страшно. Не могу тебя потерять.

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Стив.

Он не знал, кого именно из них двоих пытался убедить.

***

— Здравствуй, Стив.

— Тетя Пегги? Но вы же… — у Стив округлились глаза. — Вы же в телефонной компании работаете. Да?

— Не совсем, — Пегги улыбнулась. — Рада тебя видеть.

— Я тоже.

Стив нахмурился. Тетя Пегги и Джарвис были первыми, с кем Тони его познакомил, когда они еще только начали встречаться. Тем удивительнее было встретить ее здесь — на той самой тайной базе с секретной лабораторией.

— Тони, я так понимаю, не знает, — Стив вздохнул. — А Джарвис на самом деле Джеймс Бонд?

— Нет. Но должна признать, в прошлом он принимал активное участие в некоторых миссиях, — она чуть поджала губы. — Самое время познакомиться еще раз, Стив. Меня зовут — директор Картер. И ты сейчас находишься на базе Щ.И.Т. — Шестой интервенционной тактико-оперативной логистической службы, которой я управляю. По большей части мы занимаемся вопросами, с которыми больше никто не может справиться и которые должны оставаться… незамеченными.

— Класс, — Стив покивал. — Люди в черном и агенты А.Н.К.Л.? И Тони…

— Не должен об этом знать, — твердо сказала Пегги. — Это опасно, и мы давно решили, что Тони нужно держать от этого подальше.

— М-м-м, — протянул Стив. — И вы хотите, чтобы я ему тоже лгал?

— Правильный термин: не разгласил секретную информацию. У Тони нет доступа.

— Ага, — Стив постарался выразить весь сарказм в одном слоге.

— Если не сможешь, сейчас самое время об этом сказать. Мы вернем тебя в больницу и никогда не будем вспоминать об этом разговоре, — предложила Пегги.

Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду горного озера.

— Мистер Старк не рассказал, что это за… эксперимент.

Пегги кивнула, приняв это за положительный ответ, и села на стул, сложив руки на колени перед собой. Раньше Стив всегда думал, что она милая и добрая тетушка его парня, а сейчас отчетливо разглядел — стальной стержень внутри этой женщины был высшей пробы.

— Про "Капитана Америку" знаешь? — спросила она.

— Парень из комиксов? — Стив сдвинул брови. — У меня даже футболка с его щитом есть. Изначально его придумали во время второй мировой для повышения боевого духа солдат, но до сих пор есть люди, которые думают, что он историческая личность. Этот капитан?

— Да, — Пегги кивнула. — Людям нужен герой, Стив. И чем темнее времена, тем он нужнее. 

— И?

— Наш ученый создал сыворотку, которая может сделать человека сильнее, быстрее и выносливее, чем кто-либо из ныне живущих. Другими словами — превратить в суперсолдата.

— С такого обычно начинаются антиутопии, — сообщил Стив.

Пегги улыбнулась.

— Мы приняли решение ее не использовать. Это было почти тридцать лет назад, так что ты можешь быть уверен — мы держали слово. Но...

— Вы хотите воспользоваться ей ради Тони.

— Да, идея Говарда. Но ему так и не удалось меня уговорить.

— Но я все равно здесь, — задумчиво сказал Стив. — Что изменилось?

— Я вспомнила, кто ты. Ты хороший парень, Стив, очень. И я подумала — кому еще я бы смогла доверить такую силу? 

— Но…

— Тем более, что совету и людям нужен герой. А так мы убьем двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

— Вы хотите сделать из меня живого персонажа комиксов? — спросил Стив, надеясь, что он ошибся в выводах.

— Я бы не была так категорична, — сказала Пегги. — Я хочу дать тебе возможность помогать людям. Не только в рамках благотворительных фондов или встреч с пациентами больниц. Я дам тебе команду, вы сможете спасать жизни. 

— Но я не военный и не агент, — запротестовал Стив.

— У тебя есть неплохой опыт командования, — Пегги улыбнулась одними уголками губ. — Остальному мы с Ником тебя научим. 

— Вы предлагаете мне стать секретным… супергероем, — это даже не было вопросом, просто Стив пытался уложить информацию в голове. — Крестная моего парня предлагает мне стать супергероем.

— Да, — Пегги сморщила нос. — Ты согласен?

— Тони убьет нас обоих, — сказал Стив. — Я согласен.

***

Стив едва не заплакал, когда встал на ноги. Его тело снова слушалось, он чувствовал холод плит и мог стоять без посторонней помощи. Мог идти. Мог обнять Тони.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросила Пегги.

Вокруг суетились люди в белых халатах, Говард Старк в стороне утирал со лба пот, а Стив едва осознавал, что у него берут кровь на анализы и споро измеряют все жизненные показатели.

— Я… прекрасно, — сказал он. — И другим. Сильнее?

Пегги кивнула. 

— Идем. Ты ведь сможешь идти?

— Да, те… — Стив подавился словом после ее взгляда. — Да, директор Картер.

— Пока господа ученые проверят твою кровь, познакомишься с командой, протестируешь свои способности. И если все будет в порядке… сможешь пойти домой.

— Вот так просто? — неверяще спросил Стив, следуя за ней по пятам. 

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы мой крестник сошел с ума от волнения, — Пегги дернула плечами. — Но через неделю я жду тебя. Готового работать.

— Да, мэм.

Пегги прижала ладонь к панели у одной из дверей, та отъехала в сторону, и у Стива сам по себе открылся рот.

— Твоя команда, — сказала Пегги и в ее голосе Стиву послышалась до боли знакомая хитринка. — Агент Романофф, агент Барнс и агент Бартон. 

Стив закрыл рот. Покачал головой.

— Как? — спросил он.

Наташа пожала плечами:

— Завербовали еще в старшей школе.

— Два года назад участвовал в операции под прикрытием, узнал много нового о мире, — Баки широко и довольно ухмылялся.

— Когда я сбежал из детского дома, меня приютил бродячий преступный цирк. Я стал акробатом, научился стрелять из лука и участвовал в кражах. Но потом в цирке появилась Лора, она выступала с огромной змеей и я влюбился в нее без памяти. Мы включили сигнализацию и сдались агентам. Директор Картер что-то увидела в нас, и предложила… ай! — Клинт отпрыгнул в сторону, потирая макушку. — Что?! Так вполне могло случиться!

— После колледжа работу не мог найти, — без лишних эмоций уточнила Наташа, — взяли его маскотом. 

Стив улыбнулся.

Что ж, все точно могло быть намного хуже.

***

Стив тихо прошел в гостиную, остановившись на пороге. 

Тони, сгорбившись, стоял возле окна. На столике рядом были бокал и початая бутылка виски. И он выглядел несчастным. Почти сломленным обрушившейся бедой. 

В этом был виноват Стив. Ему ведь все говорили, что футбол — опасный вид спорта, а он все не мог перестать. А сейчас еще и ввязался в секретные миссии секретной организации. И Тони заслуживал кого-то получше. Кого-то… Нет. Стив не идиот, чтобы от него отказываться. Тони мог заслуживать кого-то получше, но хотел его.

— От одного бокала бывают пьяные галлюцинации? — хрипло спросил Тони. 

Стив улыбнулся и пошел к нему. Остановился в паре шагов.

— Прости меня, — сказал он. — Я вернулся.

Тони сглотнул и почему-то схватился рукой за шею. У него был усталый вид — темные круги под глазами и четырехдневная щетина на щеках. 

— За что извиняешься?

— Должен был быть осторожнее. Не хотел причинить тебе боль.

Тони покачал головой и нервно провел рукой по волосам, поставив их дыбом. Шагнул ближе, прижавшись к Стиву всем телом, обхватил ладонями его лицо.

— Ты такой… ты ходишь. Все в порядке?

— Полностью здоров, — подтвердил Стив. И дернул Тони наверх, отрывая от пола.

— С ума сошел? — ахнул тот. — У тебя позвоночник слома…

— Уже нет, — сказал Стив и наконец-то поцеловал его. Дорвался. От Тони пахло алкоголем, но он был горячий и живой, отзывающийся на каждое прикосновение. — Думал, никогда больше… я так боялся, что никогда больше.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул Тони и задрожал в его руках. — Идем. Я хочу тебя почувствовать. Тебе придется сделать так, чтобы я обо всем этом забыл. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Стив. Новая сила словно перекатывалась под его кожей и ему стоило быть осторожным, чтобы не навредить Тони, но удержаться было невозможно. 

Он несколько недель думал, что это конец. Что никогда больше между ними не будет этой близости, когда перестаешь понимать, где заканчивается один человек и начинается второй, но ему дали еще один шанс. 

Стив собирался им воспользоваться.

***

— Я все понял, — сорванным голосом сказал Тони, — они тебя не вылечили. Они просто заменили моего Стива на Стива-робота. Ты секс-кукла новой модели? 

Стив фыркнул от смеха, но двигаться не перестал. Тони из последних сил сжался на нем, явно желая привести к разрядке, но… Стив сомневался, что это поможет. То есть, он мог бы, наверное, но определенно точно не хотел. Наоборот, ему до отчаяния нужно было продолжать — чтобы Тони под ним даже стонать толком не мог, не то что продумывать конспирологические теории.

— Роботы собираются уничтожить нас. И тебя послали за мной, потому что я плохо обошелся с кофеваркой… О, — Тони жалобно застонал, — я что, последняя надежда человечества? 

— Да, — Стив на мгновение вышел из него полностью, в одно движение перевернул на спину и приподнял за бедра, чтобы было удобнее войти.

— О. Черт! — у Тони закатились глаза. Он выглядел как ожившая фантазия — раскрасневшийся, возбужденный и хорошенько оттраханный. Взмокшие волосы вились колечками, а губы стали ярко красные, оттого, что он постоянно кусал их, сдерживая крики. — Стив, пощади.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Стив и чуть изменил угол, так что Тони выгнуло в его руках. — Тебе все нравится.

— Пошлю потом открытку руководителю эксперимента над тобой, только имя его скажи, — пообещал Тони, и Стив от неожиданности сбился с ритма, слишком резко дернув бедрами. — Блядь! 

— Прости, — сказал он. — Но у тебя даже сексом не получится выведать эту информацию. Это… государственная, — Стив чуть приподнял Тони, закинув одну его ногу себе на плечо, — тайна. 

— Не заставляй меня опять хакать ЦРУ и Пентагон, — пробормотал Тони. Его губы дрожали, глаза поминутно закатывались, а голова откидывалась назад, обнажая длинную линию смуглой шеи, покрытую багровыми засосами. И он все еще болтал и соображал.

— Опять? — Стив приподнял бровь и, широко облизав ладонь, взялся за его член. 

— Ох, Стив! Че-е-ерт! Нет, убери, я не… — его бедра мелко задрожали, мышцы пресса напряглись, и на ладонь Стива брызнула сперма. Тони вскрикнул и сжался на нем, так что почти невозможно было двинуться, а потом хрипло и немного обиженно спросил: — Ну зачем?

— Мне показалось, что сейчас самое время, — сказал Стив. У него даже не сбилось дыхание. И он знал, что даже сейчас Тони — разомлевший и едва шевелящийся Тони — позволит ему вбиваться в его тело. Использовать себя для его, Стива, удовольствия.

— Ты… ужасный… человек, — простонал Тони, мотнув головой по сбитым вверх простыням. 

— Да, — согласился Стив и чуть качнулся назад и вперед — легонько, на пробу.

— Да, — Тони подавился вздохом и кинул на него мрачный взгляд из-под пушистых черных ресниц. 

— Дать тебе передохнуть? — великодушно предложил Стив.

Тони поджал губы, а потом дернул ногой, подстегнув его пяткой, как породистого жеребца, и приказал:

— Давай уже.

Стив криво улыбнулся. Как же он любил этого человека.


	7. Стив находит Тони

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони находит цель.

— Стив, мы делаем все, что можем, в этих условиях.

— Но этого недостаточно.

Баки поджал губы, но промолчал, понимающе кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Баки всегда был хорошим другом.

Стив сгорбился на стуле, опершись лбом о ладони. Это было нечестно. Вся его сила, вся выносливость и способность удержать на себе падающий дом. Какой был в этом смысл, если самого дорогого человека он спасти не смог?

Тони был где-то там, в Афганистане, раненый и одинокий. Его могли пытать или даже убивать прямо в этот самый момент, а Стив сидел здесь и ничего не мог сделать. Не мог.

Его даже из страны не выпускали, хотя, видит Бог, он испробовал все законные и не очень способы. Но Обадайя Стэйн считал, что раз он официально Тони никто, то вполне может ограничиться информацией из телевизора, а Ник Фьюри просто долго говорил про зоны ответственности, про сотрудничество с военными и про интересы Совета Безопасности... Но на деле выходило, что Стив сидел на жопе в США, а Тони уже почти три месяца не могли найти. И словно… не хотели. 

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Стив достал его и с неохотой принял звонок.

— Роджерс.

— Стив, — голос Пегги звучал устало, — есть новости?

— Были бы, если бы я был там.

— Стив, — она с укором вздохнула. — Я больше не директор.

— Но вы можете…

— Я пыталась, — перебила его Пегги. — Совет Безопасности считает, что это не миссия для Капитана Америки, военное ведомство в недоумении от попытки вручить им в помощники бывшего футболиста, а Старк Индастрис официально не участвует в поисках. Хочешь, чтобы я лично вывезла тебя туда на самолете и сбросила с парашютом в горах?

— А вы можете?

— Годы уже не те, — хмыкнула Пегги. — Но это не значит, что я за него не волнуюсь.

— Мне нужно быть там. 

— Я понимаю. Нет ничего хуже ожидания. 

— Что если он?.. — голос Стива сорвался.

— Нет, — твердо сказала Пегги. — Был бы мертв, они бы не упустили возможность показать казнь в прямом эфире. Но они молчат, не выдвигают требования о выкупе, а значит он нужен им живым. И если они будут настолько глупы, что попытаются склонить его к сотрудничеству… ты ведь знаешь Тони. Любой хлам, попадающий к нему в руки, рано или поздно становится смертельным оружием.

— Но он простой человек, — Стив скривился.

— Да. Как и ты, — напомнила Пегги. — Он жив, Стив. Ты в это веришь?

— Да.

— И он вернется. А потом отзовет службу безопасности своей компании, чтобы я смогла набить самодовольную морду Обадайи Стэйна. Ты, так и быть, можешь для меня его подержать.

— Да, мэм, — привычно согласился Стив.

Вслух озвучить свои опасения о том, что Тони может сдаться, он не мог. Но они были. После несчастного случая год назад, когда Тони разом потерял мать, отца и Джарвиса, Стиву иногда казалось, что…

Нет. 

Он должен был верить, что его, Стива, Тони было достаточно, чтобы хотеть жить. Чтобы держаться и дождаться помощи.

Но Стив просто не мог больше сидеть на месте и ждать.

***

— В отпуск собрался, значит, — протянул Фьюри. 

— Да.

— Роджерс, не вешай мне лапшу. Я, кажется, ясно и конкретно запретил тебе вмешиваться. Тем более, что Старка уже нашли.

— И я тоже должен искать, — Стив упрямо вскинул подбородок. — И вы не можете больше… что?

— Старка нашли. Пятнадцать минут назад, — терпеливо повторил Фьюри. — Точнее, он сам нашелся. 

— Как он?

— Жив, — Фьюри пожал плечами. — Отказался от госпитализации и врачей, потребовал самолет. Если похож на Старка-старшего, на нем нет и царапинки.

— Не похож, — буркнул Стив, развернулся и вышел. Если Говард наслаждался всеобщим вниманием вполне искренне, то Тони скорее делал то, что ему казалось должен был делать. То, что в глазах отца сделало бы его достойным их фамилии. И Тони ненавидел больницы и вопросы, а значит с тем же успехом мог быть при смерти и одновременно отказываться от госпитализации и стоять на голове в качестве доказательства своего прекрасного самочувствия. 

Стив пошел, потом побежал по коридору к оставленным в своей комнате вещам, среди которых был и телефон. Агенты Щ.И.Т. провожали его немного недоуменными взглядами и машинально поднимали руки к передатчикам в ушах, проверяя — работает ли? Не пора ли им тоже куда-то бежать?

— Это личное! — рявкнул Стив, когда Мария Хилл шагнула ему наперерез, и исполнил сомнительный акробатический трюк, чтобы уйти от столкновения.

— Для тебя новая миссия! — крикнула она ему вслед. 

Стив не остановился. Ему нужно было услышать голос Тони, нужно было больше, чем кислород. Поэтому он просто бежал вперед и проклинал строителей, сделавших из базы чертов лабиринт.

На телефоне был один пропущенный вызов. Стив дрожащими пальцами на него перезвонил.

— Трубку не берешь? — мрачно спросил Тони.

— Боже, — Стив прикрыл глаза и впервые за месяцы вздохнул полной грудью. — Тони.

— Я с Роуди. Он утверждает, что мы будем в аэропорту через двадцать минут, но их водитель в прошлой жизни был черепахой, и я мог бы доехать за пять…

— Не мог бы! — издалека сообщил Роуди. — Серьезно, Тони, просто прижми жопу и не мельтеши. 

— Представляешь, с чем мне приходится работать? — пожаловался Тони. Он говорил как обычно, словно бы не было этих трех месяцев, словно они и не расставались. — Стив?

— Ты в порядке?

— Все конечности в наличии, — хмыкнул Тони. — А остальное нетелефонный разговор. Я просто… голос твой хотел услышать. Довольно тупо, что при этом я сам говорю и говорю и… Стив?

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив. — Я встречу тебя в аэропорту. И никогда больше не выпущу из виду. 

Тони рассмеялся. И это лучший звук, что Стив слышал в своей жизни. 

— Я скоро буду дома, — пообещал Тони. — Как там боты и Джей?

— Не знаю… — Стив прикусил губу, не зная, стоило ли говорить об этом сейчас. — Меня вроде как… туда не пускали.

— Что?

— Мистер Стэйн сказал, что раз я тебе никто… в общем, не хотел ставить охрану, чтобы следила — не стащил ли я чего.

— Оби, — Тони вздохнул. — Я с ним поговорю. Наверняка он не со зла.

— Наверняка, — согласился Стив, подавив желание запротестовать. Ни к чему сейчас Тони дополнительные проблемы, а с почти физически ощутимой ненавистью Стэйна Стив вполне мог и сам справиться. Главное, что к Тони тот отношение не поменял.

— Стив?

— Я слушаю.

— Не обнимай меня, когда мы увидимся, хорошо?

У Стива дыхание перехватило, а волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Тони попросил?..

— Хорошо? — неуверенно повторил тот.

— Да.

— Мы подъезжаем. Встретимся в аэропорту?

— Да.

Стив не был способен на более развернутый ответ. С Тони что-то было не так. Он говорил точно так, как раньше, шутил и казался нормальным, но эта просьба… она напугала Стива намного сильнее, чем он мог себе представить. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Тони. И Стив смог вздохнуть.

***

В груди у Тони была шрапнель и электромагнит. Стив все еще пытался переварить эту информацию, когда на пресс-конференции тот усадил всех присутствующих на пол, а Роуди шепотом поинтересовался у них с Пеппер, что это за хипарские посиделки. 

Пеппер пожала плечами, Стив покачал головой. 

Всю дорогу от аэропорта Тони либо говорил о бургере, либо ел бургер, описывая всю его сказочную прекрасность, уделив только тридцать секунд своего времени рассказу о произошедшем в Афганистане. "Напали, ранили, держали в плену террористы, шрапнель застряла в груди, но там был доктор, который придумал способ остановить ее магнитом. Помните ту светящуюся дуру в лаборатории, которую мы показываем студентам, как пример чистой энергии будущего? Смотрите сюда. О, бургеры!", — вот и весь рассказ.

Поэтому Стив понятия не имел, что Тони собирался сказать сейчас.

— Мы с отцом никогда не говорили о будущем, что довольно странно, вы не находите? — у Тони был рассеянный расфокусированный взгляд, но твердый голос. Словно он не журналистов перед собой видел, а Говарда. — Он даже свою компанию мне не передавал. Она досталась мне неожиданно, без инструкций, без… я даже с ним попрощаться не успел. У нас не было этого… душещипательного последнего разговора с наставлениями и заветами. Сейчас бы я спросил у него, каким он видел будущее компании. Что бы он почувствовал, если бы узнал, что нашим — его и моим — оружием убивают американских солдат? Или он знал, а я просто… идиот наивный, — Тони поморщился и нахмурился. Резко поднялся на ноги, вернувшись за трибуну. — Вот мое официальное заявление: с этого дня Старк Индастрис прекращает производство оружия. Я сообщу вам, как только решу, каким будет дальнейший курс компании и…

Тони не дали договорить — подскочивший ближе Обадайя поспешил увести его в сторону, а журналисты хором задавали вопросы, перебивая друг друга, но это было не важно. Стив видел знакомое выражение у Тони на лице — немного раздраженное, немного высокомерное, способное своим видом взбесить всех вокруг, — и прекрасно знал, что оно означало. Тони все для себя решил. Всем остальным оставалось только сглотнуть и подчиниться. 

Стив поднялся на ноги как раз вовремя. Молча прорвавшийся через толпу Тони без слов шагнул к нему в объятие, и Стив почувствовал края магнита, впившиеся в грудь. Что ж, это объяснило ту странную просьбу. 

— Поехали домой, — предложил Тони, чуть отстранившись, смотря только на Стива, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на людей вокруг.

— Поехали, — согласился он. 

Но Стив уже чувствовал себя дома.

***

Они начали целоваться, едва переступили порог. Оторвались друг от друга на пару минут: Тони должен был спуститься вниз и поздороваться с ДЖАРВИСОМ и ботами, — а потом продолжили. Целовались в лифте, которым никогда раньше не пользовались, целовались в коридоре. Целовались на пороге спальни и за ее порогом, потом целовались на полу, не удержавшись на ногах.

А потом Стив скользнул рукой под рубашку Тони, и тот вздрогнул всем телом и отшатнулся.

— Тони?

— Давай не сегодня? — попросил тот.

— Конечно, — Стив кивнул, ругая себя за отсутствие чуткости. Тони столько пережил. Последнее, что ему было нужно — это бросившийся на него с порога бойфрэнд, думающий только о сексе. — Давай просто… ляжем спать?

Тони встал, поднял ладонь, словно хотел прикрыть кружок света, виднеющийся сквозь ткань рубашки, но просто сжал ее в кулак, остановив это движение.

— Я хотел немного… Мне нужно узнать, как шли дела. Но ты ложись. Я попозже приду.

Стив снова кивнул.

Но в эту ночь Тони в спальне так и не появился. Как и в последующие.

***

— Роджерс, ты нам нужен.

— Здесь я нужнее, — повторил Стив. 

Хотя казалось бы. Любой на его месте сказал бы, что все с Тони было в порядке. У представителей семейства Старков находиться в мастерской днями и ночами входило в пределы нормы, о чем Стиву Мария поведала в их самую первую встречу, когда ее сын про эту самую встречу забыл, посоветовав заодно принять это к сведению и не обижаться, но Стив нутром чувствовал — что-то не так. 

Тони сказал: "Никакого оружия", — но в подвале что-то с завидной регулярностью гремело и взрывалось, а на прямые вопросы он отшучивался полной чушью про летные стабилизаторы. И уж лучше бы это было оружие, потому что Стив начинал думать, что Тони разочаровался в этой планете и планирует начать бороздить вселенную в компании Илона Маска. 

— Роджерс, — в голосе Фьюри явственно звучали нотки раздражения, — у меня тут огромный зеленый монстр в Гарлеме. Уж оторвись от своего парня на часок-другой.

— Я…

— Иди, Стив.

Он обернулся. Тони стоял, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди.

— Я перезвоню, — сказал Стив и отключился, не слушая возражений. — О чем ты?

— Это ведь с работы? — Тони приподнял бровь. — Очередная срочная командировка в телефонной компании?

Стив постарался не краснеть. Ему не нравилось лгать, это было против всей его природы, но личность Капитана Америки была засекречена, а Тони… словно бы и сам догадался. По крайней мере, про "телефонную компанию" он говорил с неизменной иронией в голосе, что с тем же успехом могло означать, что его просто забавляла эта ситуация. 

Но Стив не уточнял, а Тони то ли не понимал, то ли делал вид, что не понимает, и на этом прочном фундаменте последние два года стояли их отношения. 

— Это не срочно, — сказал Стив, игнорируя напоминание совести про "зеленого монстра". — Они и без меня справятся.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Ты думаешь я тут без тебя палец порежу и умру?

— Нет, но…

— Или мы с ДЖАРВИСОМ устроим тусовку, пригласив его подружек? 

— Тони, я не…

— Или ты просто мне не доверяешь?

— Тони, — Стив улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Ты же знаешь, что я…

— Тогда иди, — Тони махнул руками. — Бери свой чемоданчик и езжай делать то, что ты там делаешь. А со мной все будет в порядке.

Стив вздохнул.

Но послушался.

***

И Тони был в порядке.

Вот только в крыше их дома появилась дыра. И фортепиано исчезло в неизвестном направлении.

Тони утверждал, что это начало ремонта, но Стив все-таки склонялся в сторону инопланетян.

***

— Одевайся, — Тони с решительным выражением лица зашел в гостиную. — Фрак, бабочка, запонки поприличнее. 

— А у меня есть неприличные? — Стив удивленно вскинул брови. — И куда мы?

— Благотворительный бал. Я его придумал, а меня в список гостей не включили. Как-то нечестно, ты так не считаешь?

— Тони, — Стив решил быть голосом разума, — ты уверен, что это…

— Не будешь готов через пятнадцать минут, поеду один, — сообщил Тони. 

И именно так Стив оказался на этом мероприятии — следуя за Тони по пятам. 

Присутствующие смотрели с любопытством, пытались оценить — есть ли у Тони предписываемое ему посттравматическое расстройство, не появилась ли трещина в их отношениях, стоит ли ожидать очередного сенсационного заявления или сегодня все пройдет мирно, — перешептывались между собой и едва ли не показывали на них пальцем. Стив уже успел от всего этого немного отвыкнуть.

Он начал играть в профессиональной лиге, когда их романом заинтересовалась пресса, так что они вместе выдержали пару не очень приятных разговоров с пиарщиками его команды и компании Говарда, но смогли настоять на своем — они вместе, ничто на это не повлияет, — и весь две тысячи четвертый год все шептались вокруг. Но шли месяцы, Тони и Стив и не думали расставаться, и шум понемногу стих. Снова поднялся после его травмы, но когда он оставил футбол, став сотрудником "телефонной компании", а Тони предложил на время переехать в Майями… не всякий папарацци добирался до их дома двух отшельников. Даже после гибели старших Старков. Да, Тони стал исполнительным директором, но только недавно начал интересоваться делами, а не просто что-то изобретать, и…

Стив вдруг остановился на середине мысли. И прямо посередине зала. Пойманная за кончик хвоста мысль ему не слишком понравилась. 

Что если нападение на конвой было не случайным? Что если это было как-то связано со Старк Индастрис? 

Все это время Стив рассматривал похищение как похищение, но что если изначально Тони хотели просто устранить? Если в один год трагически погибли бы все члены семьи — это ведь вряд ли можно было назвать совпадением? 

— Стив, ты в порядке?

— Что? — Стив моргнул и поднял глаза.

Они с Тони стояли посреди зала, танцующие вокруг пары смотрели не друг на друга, а на них.

— Задумался, — виновато признался Стив. — Потанцуем?

— Давай, — Тони улыбнулся и шагнул ближе.

Стив переплел их пальцы и привычно обвил его за талию. Он не очень-то хорошо танцевал и обычно чувствовал себя неуклюжим придурком, но любил делать это с Тони. Они двигались не в такт, и мешали остальным, и скорее топтались на месте, чем танцевали, но у Стива каждый раз комок подкатывал к горлу.

— Знаешь, Оби мне сказал, что выселил тебя из дома, потому что ты мне не родственник и, цитирую: "Что еще я должен был делать, Тони, мой мальчик, ведь вы не женаты". И, короче, я сказал ему, что мы собираемся. Пожениться. Надеюсь, ты не против?

Стив остановился, Тони по-инерции сделал еще один шаг и от души наступил ему на ногу, но он этого не почувствовал.

А потом перехватил ладонь Тони и потянул за собой на балкон. Подальше от толпы и любопытных взглядов. 

Там Стив повернулся к Тони лицом и заглянул в глаза.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поженились? — осторожно переспросил он. Сам Стив хотел. У него уже три года во внутреннем кармане любимой кожаной куртки лежало кольцо, но каждый раз, когда он думал сделать Тони предложение… ему казалось, что тот сначала убежит с криком, а потом выкинет его вещи с балкона и получит ордер на запрет приближения в полиции.

— Это логичный шаг, — пожал плечами Тони. — Поможет избежать таких вот ситуаций. Ну, то есть, очевидно, что не везде, только в некоторых штатах, но…

— Ты такой придурок, — с нежностью сказал Стив.

— Это значит "нет"?

— Это значит "я воспользуюсь одним из двенадцати планов романтического предложения руки и сердце, которые придумал за последние годы, а ты сделаешь вид, что удивлен", — сообщил Стив.

— М-м, — Тони моргнул и немного шокированно улыбнулся, — окей? Принести тебе шампанского?

— Да, — Стив кивнул, но смог его отпустить только несколько минут и три поцелуя спустя.

Но Тони не вернулся назад. 

Их машины не оказалось на стоянке, а дома Стива встретила гробовая тишина.

— ДЖАРВИС? — позвал он.

— Да, сэр?

— Ты знаешь, где Тони?

— Да. Это… засекречено. Простите, сэр.

Стив медленно опустился на диван и прикрыл глаза. Он так и знал. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

***

Тони не было дома девять часов. И все это время Стив просидел на диване, проходя все стадии от "убью придурка" до "прощу все, что угодно, лишь бы вернулся живым и здоровым" по кругу. Где-то ближе к последней приехала Пеппер.

— Тони внизу?

— Не знаю, — Стив пожал плечами. 

— В смысле? — Пеппер остановилась и нахмурилась. — Стив, что-то случилось? Поссорились?

— Решили пожениться, — Стив тяжело вздохнул и отвел взгляд, не в силах смотреть, как лицо подруги озарила широкая радостная улыбка. — А потом Тони куда-то сбежал.

— Ты пробовал ему позвонить? — озадаченно спросила Пеппер.

— А нужно? Мой жизненный опыт говорит, что лучше сделать вид, что ничего не было.

— Стив, — Пеппер присела рядом. — Извини, конечно, но это не опыт. Ты этим от Тони заразился за годы, что вы вместе. Но это ведь неправильно.

— Безопасно, — Стив скосил на нее глаза. — Он вернется. Наверное. Тут же ДЖАРВИС и боты. Точно вернется.

— Стив, — Пеппер покачала головой и прикусила губу, явно расстроенная этим разговором. Стиву всегда она нравилась.

— Мистер Роджерс, — позвал ДЖАРВИС, — сэр в мастерской. Вы просили сообщить, когда он вернется.

— Видишь, — Стив невесело усмехнулся. — Вот и он. Главное, чтобы сейчас не начал оборачивать Дамми и Ю в упаковочную бумагу. ДЖАРВИС, он ведь так не делает?

— Нет, сэр сейчас… — ДЖАРВИС запнулся, и брови Стива сами собой поползли вверх, — занят немного другим.

— Так. Все.

Пеппер встала, провела руками по бедрам, поправляя ткань юбки, выпрямила спину и решительно вздернула подбородок.

— Я с ним поговорю, — сообщила она.

— Не стоит, — Стив поморщился. — Мы сами разберемся. Но спаси…

— Нет, — перебила его Пеппер. — Стив, ты десять лет подстраивался под Тони. Кто-то должен ему сказать, что настало время для компромиссов.

— Пеппер, ты понятия не имеешь, что между нами происходит, — Стив нахмурился. — Мы сами разберемся, хорошо?

Она поджала губы.

— Как скажешь. Но мне все равно нужно к нему спуститься по делам компании. Хочешь пойти с ним поговорить первым?

Стив сглотнул. Хотел ли он?

Пожалуй, девяти часов было недостаточно, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Иди ты, — сказал Стив.

***

Бледная Пеппер поднялась через десять минут. За ней по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, вбежал Тони.

— Пеп, слушай, я…

— Если не хочешь об этом разговаривать, мне тут делать нечего, — сказала она. — Пока, Стив.

— Пеппер, я серьезно: никому не говори! И… — Тони перевел взгляд на Стива, и выражение его лица стало испуганным. — О черт. Стив. Стив, прости, я только сейчас сообразил, что уехал без тебя. Просто… кое-что случилось. Важное. Я клянусь, очень важное. 

— Хорошо, — спокойно сказал Стив. — Идем завтракать?

Тони отвел глаза.

— Мне еще кое-что нужно сделать. Я приду чуть позже.

— Хорошо, — повторил Стив. Его руки дрожали.

— Это очень важно, — снова сказал Тони. — Но я не могу пока об этом тебе рассказать. Это очень…

— Важно, — закончил вместо него Стив.

— Да. Я… я впервые ясно вижу цель. И смысл. 

— Ты меня порой пугаешь, — признался Стив. — Но если ты не собираешься со мной расстаться, то я это переживу.

Тони хмыкнул и немного расслабился.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Не собираюсь. Просто… мне нужно немного времени.

— Я подожду. И… — Стив взглянул на часы, — мне уже пора на работу.

— В командировку? — Тони знающе посмотрел на него.

— Нет, — Стив улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, что нет. Постараюсь вернуться к вечеру.

***

— Ничего себе, — Клинт присвистнул, не подняв взгляда от планшета. — Крутой парень.

— Или девушка, — педантично поправил Фил, поджав губы, — этот костюм гендерно-нейтрален. 

— Да ладно, — Клинт хмыкнул, — я играю в игры, там у девушек всегда в броне есть сиськи.

Фил закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Что смотрите? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Да тут один чувак поджарил зад террористам в Гульмире, а потом в салочки с двумя истребителями поиграл, — Клинт кинул в его сторону планшет, проигнорировав недовольный взгляд Фила.

Стив просмотрел видео. 

— Уже узнали кто это? — спросил он Фила.

— Мы над этим работаем, — как всегда расплывчато ответил тот. 

— Давай возьмем его в команду, а кэп? — Клинт быстро кивал. — Как тебе идея? Нам просто необходим парень, умеющий летать. А то я заебался уже по лестницам вверх-вниз бегать. Мне нужно вертикальное такси! Или хотя бы...

— Тронешь Лолу, прострелю коленную чашечку, — спокойно пообещал Фил.

— Собираетесь предложить ему работать на Щ.И.Т.? — спросил Стив.

— Посмотрим по обстоятельствам, — уклончиво сказал Фил. — Для начала я бы хотел встретиться с ним лично.

Стив согласно кивнул и снова нажал на кнопку воспроизведения, просмотрев склеенное из разных фрагментов видео еще раз. Что-то в этом костюме казалось ему знакомым, вот только он никак не мог понять, что именно…

— Что ж, мне пора, — сказал Фил. — У меня назначена встреча.

— Конечно, — Стив с неохотой вернул ему планшет. — О, Фил. У кого я могу попросить доступ ко всей информации о гибели Старков?

Фил чуть сдвинул брови, что выражало крайнюю степень удивления.

— Я все устрою, — пообещал он. — К вечеру?

— Спасибо, — Стив с благодарностью протянул ему ладонь, которую Фил пожал.

***

Они почти были над точкой прыжка, когда Стиву в наушник переадресовали телефонный звонок.

— Да?

— Стив, это Пеппер, ты дома? — взволнованно спросила она.

— Не совсем, — перед Стивом открылся до конца десантный люк, и Баки пихнул его в спину, тонко намекая, что пора бы и прыгнуть. Если они собираются приземлится в нужном квадрате. Стив махнул ему, показывая жестом, чтобы прыгал первым.

— О, Боже, — вот теперь в голосе Пеппер была настоящая паника, которую было слышно даже в окружающем его шуме. — Стив, Обадайя заплатил за убийство Тони, а сейчас я не могу до него дозвониться. До Тони, не до Обадайи. Он с тобой?

У Стива выступил холодный пот.

— Нет, Тони не со мной.

— Стив, я не слышу тебя! Что у тебя происходит? Тони с тобой?!

— Нет! — Стив повысил голос. — Пеппер, звони Роуди, а я… — он беспомощно огляделся. Его команда уже выпрыгнула, в самолете он остался один. — я сейчас слишком далеко, чтобы помочь, я…

Даже если бы он сейчас приказал развернуть самолет, в Майями они бы оказались только через шесть часов, а его команда тем временем… Миссия была не из легких.

— Я уже ему позвонила, он ведь военный, но… что такое? 

— Пеппер? — взволнованно позвал ее Стив.

— Это агент Колсон, — твердо сказал Фил. — Ситуация под контролем. С вами свяжутся, как только будут новости.

— Спасибо, Фил.

Стив шагнул в темную пустоту. Не было другого выхода — он должен был выполнить задание и вернуться к Тони.

***

Тони лежал на полу в гостиной и, кажется, немного дымился. Пеппер и Роуди с непередаваемыми выражениями на лицах сидели на диване. Когда Стив вбежал домой, они оба кивнули и отсалютовали банками с пивом.

— О. Стив вернулся. С секретного задания телефонной компании, — Тони захихикал. — В смысле. Из командировки. Да.

— Я видел новости, — сказал Стив. — Это был ты? 

Он не удержался — опустился на колени, перекинув ногу через Тони и чуть приподнял его за грудки. Знакомая поза. Вот только сейчас в ней не было ничего сексуального.

— Я, — признался Тони.

— И в Гульмире? 

— Тоже я.

— Ты с ума сошел? — Стив тряхнул его, так что голова качнулась вперед-назад.

— А что, тебе одному можно супергеройствовать? А не-е-ет.

— Ты… знаешь? — Стив почувствовал искреннее облегчение.

— Ой, все, — Роуди встал. — Пойду-ка я отсюда, пока еще какую-нибудь государственную тайну случайно не узнал. Пеп, тебя подвезти?

— Ага, — Пеппер протянула ему ладонь, и Роуди помог ей подняться. — Пока, мальчики.

Стив подождал, пока они уйдут, не отрывая от Тони взглядал.

— Как давно ты узнал?

— Давно, сразу почти, — Тони улыбнулся. — Думал, маску надел и тебя никто не узнает? А я по походке, знаешь ли, догадался. И, Стив, у тебя любимый способ людей с ног сбивать — один в один ваша институтская стратегия А12, ты бы хоть ножку по-другому тянул. 

— Почему молчал? — спросил Стив. Он и не думал, что будет так рад просто об этом поговорить.

— Тетя Пег сказала, что если я об этом спрошу, твоя совесть не вынесет груза раскрытия государственной тайны, а за мной начнут пристально следить агенты в штатском. Нафиг надо?

— А про костюм почему не сказал?

Тони помрачнел.

— Я должен был разобраться со своими грехами сам. Вышло ведь, что ты людей спасаешь, а я… моим оружием… ох!

Стив опустился на Тони всем весом, оседлав бедра, притянул его в объятие и поцелуй.

— Ты идиот?

— Я хотел быть достойным твоей… звездно-полосатой задницы. Серьезно, какой маньяк тебе костюм шил? Ладно хоть без плаща.

— А почему у нас все это время не было секса? — уточнил Стив.

Тони вздохнул и отвел глаза.

— Понимаешь, там… мне было… мне и сейчас… Реактор, шрамы. Только Пеппер видела, да и то, потому что у нее руки тонкие, а мне нужно было его заменить. Это не значит, что я тебя не… 

— Хорошо, — Стив кивнул и поцеловал Тони еще раз. — Давай подождем. Можем даже до свадьбы. Будет словно в первый раз. 

— Первый раз был позорным, Стив, давай не будем его повторять, — Тони закатил глаза. — Но… спасибо. 

— Но спать ты будешь рядом со мной, хорошо? — Стив очень постарался, чтобы в этом вопросе не прозвучал страх получить отказ.

— Да, — Тони кивнул.

***

— Я — Железный Человек.

Стив широко улыбнулся и ободряюще похлопал совершенно безэмоционального Фила по плечу.

Этого стоило ожидать.

И сейчас, стоя позади толпы журналистов, Стив видел, каким человеком Тони стал. И не мог им не гордиться.


	8. Тони расстается со Стивом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив пытается жить без Тони

— Это… это бред какой-то, — Стиву хотелось заорать.

А Тони, одетый в наглухо застегнутый костюм-тройку, просто стоял перед ним со спокойным лицом, словно не предложил только что расстаться.

— Это не бред.

— Тони, мы через три месяца женимся, ты не… почему? Я что-то сделал?

— Я неожиданно понял, что мы оба изменились, — Тони легкомысленно пожал плечами. — Ты больше не тот человек, в которого я влюбился. И я хочу с тобой расстаться.

— Конечно, — Стив сдвинул брови, — конечно, мы изменились. Мы вместе больше десяти лет, и изменились мы тоже вместе. Тони. Ну что не так?

— Я тебя больше не люблю.

Стив замер, оглушенный этими словами. 

— Что?

— Я, — повторил Тони, — тебя больше не люблю. Все прошло. Кончилось. Нам нужно принять это и двигаться дальше. Естественно, я уйду из команды. 

— Что? Нет, Тони, подожди, — Стив поймал его за предплечье. — Объясни мне, что случилось, и вместе мы все исправим.

— Нечего исправлять, — Тони вырывался и отступил назад, словно не хотел, чтобы Стив до него дотрагивался. — Не унижайся, Стив. Я все решил и все сказал. Можешь… можешь не приезжать за вещами, я попрошу Хэппи их привезти.

Он прошел мимо Стива к двери. 

И все закончилось.

***

— Кхм, — Баки кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. — Стив, может поговорим про слона в комнате? 

— Мы на улице.

— Очень смешно. Но ты меня понял, — Баки закатил глаза. — Слушай, дружище, я не знаю, что там у вас с Тони случилось, но со стороны это выглядит… так себе. Вы же всегда были вместе, а теперь…

— Теперь все изменилось, — отрезал Стив. 

— Не поделишься? — осторожно предложил Баки, вскинув брови.

— Нет.

Баки шумно выдохнул.

— Ладно, — кивнул он. — Но говорят, что нужно выговорится, когда на душе паршиво. И я готов выслушать. Когда ты будешь готов говорить.

— Спасибо, но мне это не понадобится. 

— Стив.

— Все готово к миссии? — резко спросил Стив, переводя разговор на другую тему. Ему не хотелось жаловаться. Честно говоря, даже вспоминать о случившемся не хотелось. Уж лучше провести день в забытье, прежде чем вернуться в крохотную квартирку и холодную постель, чем думать о Тони каждую минуту.

Баки — благослови его Господь — покачал головой, но настаивать не стал.

— Конечно, — бодро отрапортовал он. — Как всегда. Но мы не в полном составе, так что…

— В полном, — сказал Стив. — Нас изначально было четверо, четверо и осталось. 

— Если ты считаешь от сотворения мира, то да, — легко согласился Баки. — Но эта миссия немного… инопланетные технологии — это немного не наш профиль, а вот Тони мог бы…

— Не мог бы.

— С тобой теперь охрененно приятно общаться, брат, — Баки хмыкнул и похлопал его по спине. — Окей. Пойду потороплю Нат и Клинта.

— Поторопи, — согласился Стив.

***

— Нет, ты видел, что творит этот мудак? Охрене-е-еть.

— Выключи, — сказал Баки и очень удачно встал, прикрывая собой экран. Слишком уж удачно, на взгляд Стива. — Клинт, выклю...

Стив покачал головой и отодвинул друга в сторону. На экране был Тони.

— Что с ним? — спросил Стив, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

— Ну… — Клинт все-таки нащупал пульт в недрах дивана. — Как бы сказать.

— Правдиво, — Стив поморщился.

— Тони твой явно ударился буйной головушкой, потому что решил лично поучаствовать в гонках, а потом там появился мужик… о, вон, смотри — повторяют.

Стив с ужасом увидел, как машина с Тони внутри развалилась на две части под ударом электрического кнута и перевернулась.

— Спойлер: он жив, — поспешно сказал Клинт.

— И того парня поймали, так что все в порядке, — добавил Баки. 

— Хорошо.

— Может тебе ему позвонить? — осторожно предложил Баки.

— Не думаю, что он возьмет трубку, — сказал Стив. — Прошлые десять раз не взял.

***

Но через неделю Стив все-таки позвонил.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Роджерс, — поприветствовал его ДЖАРВИС. — Боюсь, что мистер Старк заблокировал ваш номер.

— Тогда почему ты ответил? — Стив провел рукой по лицу.

— Прямого запрета на это не было, — уклончиво сообщил ДЖАРВИС. Порой Стиву начинало казаться, что ИИ стоял в шаге от мирового господства.

— Спасибо. Как он?

— Информация о физическом состоянии мистера Старка засекречена, а эмоционально… не уверен, что мои алгоритмы могут дать этому количественную оценку. 

— Он счастлив?

— Мистер Старк сейчас и мистер Старк с вами — это два разных человека. Имеет ли такой ответ смысл?

— Думаю, да, — Стив машинально кивнул. — Я тоже чувствую себя другим человеком без него.

— Вам продиктовать телефон, по которому можно получить психологическую помощь? — вежливо уточнил ДЖАРВИС.

Стив рассмеялся. Впервые с того ужасного дня.

— Нет, Джей, — сказал он. — Но спасибо за беспокойство. Ты не возражаешь, если я иногда буду тебе звонить?

— Первичный код все еще действует, мистер Роджерс. Я запрограммирован вам помогать.

У Стива перехватило горло, он заморгал, прогоняя грозящие выступить слезы, и снова зачем-то кивнул.

— Спасибо. Пока, ДЖАРВИС.

— До свидания, мистер Роджерс, — учтиво отозвался тот.

Стив положил телефон на подлокотник дивана и со стоном спрятал лицо в ладони.

— Шикарно, Стивен, — протянул он. — Ты разговариваешь с искусственным интеллектом, потому с людьми не можешь. Не надо было отказываться от телефона мозгоправа.

Стив поморщился и встал. Раз он никак не мог перестать думать, стоило утомить свое тело настолько, чтобы разум вырубился. А значит его ждала оч-чень долгая тренировка.

Пора уже было принять — Тони больше его не любил, Тони не хотел с ним разговаривать и Тони… наверняка прямо сейчас прекрасно проводил время в компании людей, у которых наконец-то появились шансы залезть к нему в трусы. А Стиву оставалось… научиться жить без него.

Каким-то образом.

Он переоделся, натянул растоптанные кроссовки, взял со стола коробку в подарочной упаковке и, поджав губы, выкинул ее в мусорное ведро.

Сегодня у Тони был день рождения, но все подарки он уже получил.

***

— Стивен!

Стив поморщился и отставил трубку телефона подальше от уха. Вчера он предпринял провальную попытку нажраться в хлам и не особо в ней преуспел. Но от грохочущего голоса Тора голова начинала болеть как при самом настоящем похмелье.

— Чего?

— Я не могу дозвониться до Энтони. Хотел его вчера поздравить с днем рождения, но… В общем, Локи и Хэла сказали, что даже я должен понять намек на то, что вы хотите провести этот день вдвоем. Но и сегодня его телефон выключен. Не мог бы ты?..

— О, — Стив болезненно скривился. — Ты не в курсе?

— Мы две недели как в походе. В Норвегии, — в голосе Тора послышалась искренняя тоска. — Отец утверждает, что это земля наших предков, но я богом клянусь, что прекрасно помню — последние пять их поколений были из Нью-Мексико. В общем, чтобы поймать сигнал здесь нужно залезть на скалу. Так о чем ты?

— Мы с Тони расстались, — ровно сказал Стив.

— Что? — переспросил Тор. — Связь видно совсем плохая. Мне послышалось, будто…

— Мы расстались, — повторил Стив, даже не повышая голос, потому что уж он-то прекрасно знал, что дело здесь не в качестве сигнала. — Тебе лучше позвонить Пеппер.

— Так. — Тор посерьезнел. — Слушай, Стивен, я понимаю, что с Тони бывает непросто, но он все-таки гений. И я уверен, что он тебя любит. И что бы он не сделал, это было не со зла. Поэтому тебе стоит хорошо об этом подумать. Ну где ты еще найдешь такого парня, как он?

Стив горько усмехнулся.

Была в этом какая-то извращенная ирония.

— Нигде не найду, — согласился он. — Вот только он меня не любит. И это он со мной расстался.

— Эм… — у Тора явно не нашлось слов. — Ты уверен?

— На сто процентов.

— Хм… Это очень… любопытно.

— Я бы использовал другое определение, — Стив хмыкнул. — Но да. Любопытно.

— Прости, Стивен, — заявил Тор. — В этих обстоятельствах думаю, что сначала мне нужно поговорить с Тони.

— Узнать, где я накосячил, чтобы прийти и набить мне морду? — с отчаянным весельем предположил Стив. 

— Что-то вроде этого, — а вот Тор был предельно серьезен. — Ты мне, конечно, весьма симпатичен, но…

— Я рад, что у Тони есть ты, — Стив улыбнулся.

Тор тяжело вздохнул в ответ.

— Не теряй надежды, — посоветовал он. — И… чертовы скалы!

Стив прижал трубку ближе к уху, потому что звуки из нее доносились весьма подозрительные — словно из эпицентра землетрясения или трансформаторной будки.

— Тор? 

— Не смейся, но подо мной только что разломилась скала, — мрачно поделился тот. — И тут… хм… молот какой-то? Сейчас я...

Что-то щелкнуло и связь прервалась окончательно, напоследок ужалив Стива статическим электричеством. Он попробовал перезвонить, но до крайности вежливая девушка раз за разом говорила ему, что этот номер недоступен.

Но Стив не сильно волновался, Тор же сказал, что там практически не было сигнала. Да и, судя по звуку, тот просто уронил и разбил еще один телефон, над чем вечно подтрунивал Тони. На всякий случай Стив попробовал связаться с Локи, но и его телефон оказался вне зоны действия сети. Так что Стив оставил голосовое сообщение без всякой надежды на то, что в ближайшее время ему перезвонят, и отправился на задание.

***

— Я так понимаю, Бак, ты с ней знаком? — спокойно спросил Стив, героически прячась от разъяренной девицы в зеленом платье. 

— Наташина вина! — отозвался Баки. — Это он меня в тот раз бросила!

Стив вздохнул.

Синусоида отношений Наташи и Баки не поддавалась научному анализу. Тони лет пять назад попытался ее спрогнозировать и даже создал для этого нейронную сеть. И спустя месяц отчаялся. Это был первый проект на памяти Стива, от которого Тони просто отказался.

— И что ты ей сделал? — поинтересовался Клинт с любопытством.

— Бросил, когда Наташа обратно позвала, что ж еще, — с искренним удивлением в голосе объяснил Баки.

Наташа хмыкнула.

— Выходи и прими смерть, как мужчина! — потребовала девица. А ведь еще утром Стив поклясться был готов, что магии не существует. Но вот над его головой пролетел огненный шар и взорвал припаркованную на углу Хонду. Интересный будет у владельца страховой случай.

— Амора, детка, — позвал Баки и быстро перекатился по земле, потому что в направлении его голоса тут же полетел еще один шар, — ты же даже меня не любила! 

— Никто! — она подняла руки в небо и оно заклубилось тучами. — Не смеет! Меня! Бросать!

— А в процессе бросания ты как живым ушел? — спросил Клинт. Посланная им стрела повернула на сто восемьдесят градусов и с удвоенным рвением отправилась по обратной траектории. — Блядь!

— Ну… — Баки невнятно промычал длинную фразу, которую можно было понять только обладая большим опытом расшифровки подобных новостей.

— Да ты издеваешься, — вздохнул Стив.

— Что? Что он сказал? — потребовал немного дымящийся Клинт.

— Он расстался с ней в сообщении, — пояснила Наташа. — Барнс, ты редкостный мудак.

— Я чувствовал, что она мне яйца оторвет! — тут же оправдался Баки. — Амора! Давай я напишу в фэйсбуке слезный пост о том, что это ты меня бросила? Как тебе?

На мгновение воцарилась мертвая тишина.

Стив чуть двинулся за своим укрытием, чтобы взглянуть на нее, и с ужасом вскочил на ноги, потому что Амора словно подернулась дымкой, чтобы в следующее же мгновение оказаться прямо напротив почему-то замершего Баки.

— Думаю, я преподам тебе урок, — ласково сообщила она, раскрывая светящиеся розоватым светом ладони. — И если тебя кто-то по-настоящему любит, ты даже не умрешь. Но вот проблемка, милый, этот кто-то смотреть на тебя не сможет, не то, чтобы дотронуться, а чтобы ты выжил, тебе должны будут подарить сердце и тело. Занятно, правда?

Стив прыгнул.

Он успел оттолкнуть Баки в сторону, но ему луч угодил прямо в грудь. Слева, где заполошно билось сердце.

— Хм… — Амора склонила голову, пристально посмотрев на Стива, а потом легко пожала плечами. — С разбитым сердцем заклинание действует немного не так, — она махнула рукой, отбросив подпрыгнувшую для своего коронного захвата Наташу как куклу, — но это даже занятнее. И милый Баки точно будет страдать, — она кивнула сама себе. 

И исчезла.

***

— Стив, эй, Стив, откроешь для меня глаза?

Тони.

Это был голос Тони.

И рука Тони с загрубевшей от постоянной работы кожей на подушечках пальцев. Эта родная рука провела по щеке Стива, вызвав рваный вздох и прогнав окружавший его разум туман.

— Стив?

— Уходи.

Прозвучало не слишком убедительно, но Стив старался. Он отчаянно нуждался в Тони. И смотреть на него не мог, опасаясь увидеть отвращение или жалость. И Баки.

Стив прикончит Баки перед смертью, потому что он ведь просил — не звонить Тони.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Тони, отстранился и зашуршал одеждой.

— Это бессмысленно, — сообщил ему Стив, крепче зажмурив глаза. Без контакта кожи туман вернулся. — Ты меня не любишь. И я… я тебя не… — губы перестали слушаться, словно магия не давала ему возможности солгать. И черт возьми! Стив должен был соврать, чтобы Тони ушел. Потому что Тони не мог остаться, Тони не хотел оставаться, и Стив не мог. Стив не мог!

Как бы он смог с этим жить?

— Я думал так будет легче, — вздохнул Тони. — Тебе. Ты должен был разозлиться на меня. При благоприятном исходе даже возненавидеть. И потом… узнав о случившимся из новостей, просто жить дальше. Жить, Стив. Хотя, признаюсь, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты немного — самую малость — скорбел и через несколько лет, когда ненависть утихнет, вспоминал только о хорошем. Это был прекрасный план. Но ни один процент расчетов не показал мне вероятность, что ты решишь распрощаться с этим бренным миром раньше меня. Это нечестно. 

— Что ты? — Стив все-таки открыл глаза. Слишком уж странные вещи говорил Тони.

Тот успел расстаться с пиджаком и расстегнуть рубашку, так что видно было, что от реактора во все стороны идут иссиня-черные линии, складываясь в какое-то больное подобие кроссворда.

— Что это? — требовательно спросил Стив.

— Бонус, — Тони криво улыбнулся. — Ты знаешь, что наукой не было зафиксировано ни одного случая профессионального отравления палладием? Его в зубных протезах используют, а бета-активным палладием-103 лечат онкологические заболевания, но… вот эта штука, — Тони постучал по реактору, — не настолько… безопасна. 

— Тони?

— Я умираю, — спокойно сообщил он. — Варианты кончились. То есть, наверное, я мог бы достать реактор и вставить обратно аккумулятор от одной из своих машин, но даже это будет временной мерой и оттягиванием известного конца. Прости, что не сказал сразу. Но у меня был план, я уже про него… говорил, — у Тони на лице была безысходность. 

— Ты идиот? — спросил Стив, задыхаясь от ярости. Даже туман немного отступил.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты… сидел и держал меня за руку в последние минуты, потому что это… тогда таким ты бы меня и запомнил. Жалким. Беспомощным. Я не…

— Ты идиот, — Стив сам ответил на свой вопрос.

— Я думал, что ты без меня справишься. А ты прыгнул под заклинание какой-то ведьмы. 

— Ты… — у Стива закончились все слова, поэтому он резко, из последних сил, сел и, схватив Тони за руку, уронил на себя. Тот охнул от неожиданности, но не произнес ни звука, пока Стив укладывал его рядом словно любимого мишку. — Как тебе в голову могло прийти, что я… Тони, — спазм в горле мешал говорить. Стив заморгал, пытаясь не заплакать.

— Я думал, что так будет лучше, — повторил Тони. — Терять людей, которых любишь, слишком… ты должен был перестать меня любить. ДЖАРВИС сказал, что это маловероятно.

— ДЖАРВИС умнее, чем ты, — подтвердил Стив.

— Я не должен был тебе рассказывать, — вздохнул Тони. — План был с тобой просто переспать. Но я тебя увидел и… Стив.

— Десять лет назад ты тоже только это планировал, — напомнил Стив. — И смотри, куда это нас привело.

— Прости. Я не должен был…

— Договоришь это предложение, и я придушу тебя сам, — пообещал Стив. — Это были лучшие годы моей жизни. И если ты… — он шумно сглотнул. — Тогда и я тоже.

— А теперь идиот ты, — Тони поднял голову и серьезно на него посмотрел. У него под глазами были темные круги, а в белках — ломаные красные линии полопавшихся капилляров. — Я не позволю тебе умереть. Так что снимай штаны и прими это как мужчина.

— Тони.

— Я серьезно.

Тони потянулся к нему, прижался губами к губам, не предпринимая ни единой попытки зайти дальше. Это был самый целомудренный поцелуй, который они разделили. 

— Почему ты думаешь, что без тебя я смогу жить? — спросил Стив.

— Потому что ты хочешь помогать людям. И ты не перестанешь. Со мной или без меня — неважно. 

— Важно, — упрямо нахмурился Стив. — Я не…

Распахнулась дверь. В комнату вошла Наташа, с непроницаемым выражением на лице смерила их взглядом, хмыкнула и подошла ближе. А потом всадила Тони в шею шприц.

— Ауч! — тот вздрогнул всем телом. — Ты охренела? 

— Диоксид лития, — мрачным тоном пояснила она. — Уберет на время симптомы. Так что снимай проклятие с принцессы, и я отвезу тебя домой. Где ты соберешь в кучку свои гениальные мозги и найдешь решение своей проблемы. 

— Страх не является лучшей мотивацией, — сообщил ей Тони.

— На тебе работает, — Наташа пожала плечами и перевела взгляд на Стива. — Фьюри просил передать, чтобы ты заканчивал ломаться как девица, потому что он ненавидит бюрократию и не собирается заполнять формы на вас обоих. А еще это пиар-провал — когда два национальных героя помирают, потому что слишком трепетно к друг другу относятся.

— Так, — Тони закатил глаза и заерзал в руках у Стива, пытаясь достать из кармана смартфон. — Сейчас я всю вашу систему положу, — пообещал он, — будете знать, как подглядывать. 

Наташа саркастично хмыкнула и ушла, хлопнув напоследок дверью.

— У рыжих нет души! — прокричал Тони ей вслед.

Стив против воли улыбнулся.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он раньше, чем подумал, что не стоило сейчас произносить такое вслух.

Тони прикусил нижнюю губу, его глаза снова стали больными. 

— Давай, — он скользнул горячей ладонью под футболку Стива, — нам нужно это сделать. Ведьма-извращенка, я на сто процентов уверен, что в сказках было про поцелуй.

— Не в изначальной версии, — машинально поправил Стив и неожиданно почувствовал — туман рядом, близости к Тони стало недостаточно. Он сжал одеяло в горсть, пытаясь держаться хоть за что-то. — Сначала ты должен пообещать мне, что не умрешь.

— Слово скаута, — торжественно подтвердил Тони. — Стив?

— Д-да?

— Твои глаза… они стали белыми, словно в тумане.

Стив зажмурился, хотя и без этого ничего уже не видел.

— Д-думаю… так оно действует, — сказал он. — З-заклинание. Ты как маяк. Луч. Я…

Тони обхватил его лицо горячими ладонями и жадно поцеловал, словно пытался поделиться жизнью. Стив ответил, скользнул по нежной коже спины рукой. Любовь была светом, Тони был… всем. 

Мог ли Стив удержать его в руках?

***

Стив думал — никогда больше этого не почувствует. Вес Тони на своем теле, жадные поцелуи и чувство наполненности. Член Тони двигался в нем, и Стив чувствовал себя словно десять лет назад — ошеломленным, растянутым до предела и желанным.

— Посмотри на меня, — потребовал Тони.

Стив помедлил.

— Стив, — позвал Тони, — тумана не будет.

"Я люблю тебя", — услышал Стив, как всегда слышал в те годы, что Тони об этом не говорил.

И Стив увидел его. До последней черточки, до каждой знакомой морщинки, со всеми спрятанными чувствами и страхами.

Человека, с которым он собирался прожить всю жизнь.

***

— Хм, — сказал Тони несколько минут спустя. Они едва успели отдышаться и еще нацеловались вдоволь. — Хм.

— Что?

— Я тут вспомнил, что перед… ну… отец просил меня посмотреть на один его старый проект. Свежим взглядом.

— И? — Стив приподнял бровь.

— Он был про чистую энергетику и тогда совершенно меня не заинтересовал, но я тут подумал… — Тони резко сел, а потом нагнулся, шаря по полу в поисках своих вещей. — Энергия ведь мне сейчас и нужна.

— Это может помочь?

— Не знаю? — Тони привстал, натягивая штаны прямо на голую задницу. — Может быть? Поедешь со мной?

— Да, — Стив с готовностью кивнул. 

Они спешно оделись, привычно кидая друг другу нужные предметы, первыми попавшиеся под руку.

— Ты на меня не злишься? — все-таки решил уточнить Тони, натянув на лицо выражение "господа акционеры, ситуация под контролем… и этот взрыв определенно был запланирован заранее". 

Стив покачал головой.

— Я в ярости, — сообщил он. — Ты меня бросил. Ты мне лгал. Ты из команды ушел, заставив меня снова справляться с этими придурками в одиночестве. Но ты пришел, потому что был готов на все, чтобы я выжил. Поэтому сейчас мы все сделаем, чтобы выжил ты. А потом я на тебя наору.

— Откровенно, — Тони кивнул. — А еще я назначил Пеп генеральным директором и вынудил Роуди спереть у меня костюм. Ради общего блага.

— О, ну тогда на тебя наорет Пеппер, — согласился Стив, открывая дверь, и с ужасом округлил глаза. — Только не говорите, что вы здесь все время стояли.

Баки и Клинт переглянулись и крайне похабно заухмылялись.

— Подошли минуту назад, — сказала Наташа, прервав их спектакль, — сообщить, что едем с Филом в Норвегию. Там какой-то парень изображает из себя электростанцию. Хотели на него вблизи посмотреть. Вы как?

— Я не умираю, — сообщил Стив. — Тони…

— Работает над тем, чтобы не умереть, — Тони закатил глаза. — Если вы с дороги свалите. 

— Без проблем, — Баки кивнул, шагнул в сторону и протянул раскрытую ладонь Клинту. — Гони двадцатку.

— На это что вы…

— Знать не хочу, — Стив взял Тони за руку, крепко переплетя между собой их пальцы. — Пошли.

Но Баки все-таки крикнул им вслед:

— Как хороший друг, я верил, что Тони должен быть при смерти, чтобы тебя бросить! А Клинт поставил на кризис среднего возраста!

Тони дернулся, чтобы развернуться и возмутиться, но Стив просто продолжил тащить его вперед. У них были дела поважнее.

***

— Ты не отменил свадьбу?

— Ну… — Тони пожал плечами. — Ее же Пеппер организовывала. Ты вот смог бы ей в лицо сказать, что все было бессмысленно и можно звонить всем гостям по списку и говорить, чтобы не приходили? Естественно, я сказал, что ты в командировке. Она ни о чем не заподозрила, потому что я очень натурально по тебе страдал.

— Но, Тони, на что ты рассчитывал? — Стив очень старался держать себя в руках. Но подкатывающий приступ хохота было не так-то просто сдержать.

— Умереть раньше? — Тони развел руками.

Стив рассмеялся и притянул его к себе, крепко целуя. 

Они были живы. И почти женаты.

Можно ли было просить о чем-то еще?


	9. Стив остается с детьми

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рано или поздно любой семье задают вопрос о детях

— Кто это? — Стив облокотился о спинку кресла, встав у Тони за плечом. На экране мониторов парнишка в красно-синем спортивном костюме и маске бодро прыгал по улицам Нью-Йорка.

— Дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук, — Тони хмыкнул. — По крайней мере, именно так его канал на ю-тьюбе называется. Ох уж это новое поколение супергероев, никуда без социальных сетей.

— Хм… — Стив подкатил второе кресло поближе и сел рядом, следя за происходящем на экране. — Хочешь позвать его в команду?

Тони передернул плечами.

— Не совсем.

— Но костюм сделал? — Стив кивнул в сторону самого дальнего от него экрана, где медленно вращался проект со всеми характеристиками.

Тони скривился.

— Сначала я увидел статью о том, какой он плохой, потом посмотрел его канал, решил, что он мог бы нам пригодиться, начал делать костюм, а потом… узнал, что ему пятнадцать. И встроил в костюм все, что смог придумать.

— Парашют? — предположил Стив, глядя как парнишка прыгнул с небоскреба.

— Его тоже, — Тони тяжело вздохнул. — Теперь вот сижу и думаю — отдавать или не стоит. Если отдать, получится, что я поощряю его… наклонности. А если не отдавать… он все равно продолжит в том же духе, но в своих трениках, которые ему ничем не помогут.

Стив прикусил нижнюю губу. 

— А что про это думают его родители? — спросил он.

— Они погибли. Он с тетей живет, ходит в школу, снимает видео на свой канал и в свободное время сидит на всех форумах о супергероях разом. Недавно вот в ББ-фесте по нашему с тобой пейрингу участвовал.

— В чем? — переспросил Стив. Слово "пейринг" ему уже было знакомо, спасибо Клинту и Баки, но глубже он старался не вникать.

— Конкурс такой. Они пишут про нас порно и картинки делают. Кстати, чувачок-паук и некая "мисс Марвел" очень тонко в своей работе угадали, что Стив Роджерс — это и есть Капитан Америка.

— Что? — Стив округлил глаза. 

— Я тоже был поражен. Обычно они пишут трагичную историю любви кэпа ко мне, которая потом становится не особо трагичной, потому что мой муж оказывается тем еще мудаком.

— Только не говори, что ты все это читаешь? — попросил Стив.

— Ты что, — Тони подмигнул ему, — читает ПЯТНИЦА. А потом предоставляет мне статистическую выкладку. В процентах. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Воздержусь, — коротко сообщил Стив. — Так что будешь с ним делать?

Тони тяжело вздохнул. 

— Предложу ему… не знаю. Стажировку? В Старк Индастрис. Назначу кого-нибудь за ним приглядывать. И если он влезет во что-то серьезное, мы вмешаемся. А пока он велосипеды ищет и старушек через дорогу переводит… в этом же нет особой опасности?.. Пожалуйста, не молчи. Из нас двоих моральный компас без сбоев у тебя работает.

Стив фыркнул.

— Я так не думаю. И это хорошая идея за ним присмотреть. Вот только… ты уверен, что хочешь кого-то назначить, а не общаться с ним сам?

— Я так себе пример для подрастающего поколения, — отмахнулся Тони.

— Ну да, — с готовностью согласился Стив. — И именно поэтому, когда звонит Харли, ты откладываешь все дела. Ужасный человек.

— Не издевайся, — Тони пнул его ногой под столом. — Харли просто сложно испортить еще больше. Я выполняю гражданский долг, следя, чтобы он суперзлодеем не стал.

— Конечно, — согласился Стив, — все на благо мира на Земле. 

Тони застонал.

***

— Забавно, — сказал Баки и подкинул вверх мячик. Поймал, подкинул снова и снова поймал. Его бионическая рука, которую он обрел благодаря собственному идиотизму, едва слышно при этом жужжала. — А я думал, что это ты первый о детях заговоришь.

— О чем ты? — Стив хмуро смотрел на страницу блокнота, пытаясь сообразить, что именно в рисунке его смущало. С перспективой вроде все было в порядке, но что-то… 

Баки хмыкнул.

— Твой благоверный только что вывез в музей четырех детишек. Тебя это ни на какую мысль не наводит?

— Четырех? — переспросил Стив, мысленно пересчитывая участников этой экскурсии. — А что, Ванда и Вижен не поехали?

Баки со стоном запустил мячиком ему в голову.

— Стиви, сосредоточься! — заявил он, едва успев поймать ответный подарочек у самого носа. — Тони коллекционирует несовершеннолетних. 

— Он просто хочет им помочь, — Стив недовольно посмотрел на Баки. — Сказал, что видит в них будущее нашего мира.

— А мы вот думаем, что он хочет своего ребенка, — сообщил Баки и с интересом изучил изменившееся лицо Стива. 

— Да нет, — он медленно покачал головой. — Мы никогда не говорили о детях. Он хочет ребенка?

— Не знаю. Ты мне скажи.

— Нет, — повторил Стив. — У нас слишком опасная работа, чтобы заводить детей.

— И поэтому у Клинта их трое, — легко согласился Баки. 

— Ой, заткнись.

— Просто, — Баки чуть подался вперед, оперев локти о колени, — нашей беспринципной шайке шпионов кажется, что Тони никогда тебе в этом не признается.

— С каких пор вы обсуждаете нашу личную жизнь? — Стив поморщился.

— Да с самого начала, — Баки закатил глаза. — Мы вас шипперим дольше, чем Кэм и Пит, так что… 

— И что ты от меня хочешь?

— Чтобы ты об этом подумал и взял ситуацию в свои руки. До того, как разразится дипломатический скандал из-за того, что твой муженек спиздил принцессу Ваканды.

Стив прикрыл глаза.

***

— Как сходили? 

— Ну… я должен музею пятнадцать тысяч долларов, а кафешке рядом с ним — пять, так что… вполне успешно, — Тони хмыкнул. — Я-то на покрытие убытков выделил целый резервный фонд.

Стив сглотнул. 

Баки был прав. За последние годы в жизни Тони появились подростки, о которых он заботился. А максимальным вкладом Стива можно было считать только то, что он тяжелые предметы в лаборатории перетаскивал, куда попросят.

— Может… в следующий раз я с ними куда-нибудь схожу?

Брови Тони медленно поползли вверх.

— Зачем?

— Ну… — Стив замялся. Не говорить же, что решил разделить родительские обязанности по честному! — Мне интересно узнать их.

— Ты уверен? — правая бровь опустилась, но вот левая оставалась на поразительной высоте.

— Да, — Стив постарался выглядеть именно таким. Уверенным. И надо сказать, на поле боя у него это обычно выходило куда лучше. 

Тони прикусил нижнюю губу и медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Пс-с, ПЯТНИЦА, не забудь в этот день забронировать койки в госпитале и полицию предупредить.

— Будет сделано, босс, — бодро отозвалась она.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Ты драматизируешь, — заявил он. — Что могут натворить четыре подростка?

***

Тони не драматизировал.

Еще до выхода на пляж Кони-Айленда Аттумы и его воинов Стив успел: три раза потерять детей и три раза собрать обратно, два раза обезвредить возмущенную "мошенническими лотереями и играми" Шури, ответить на миллиард вопросов Питера и Камалы и едва не поседеть, когда на русских горках что-то заело, а Харли решил это починить.

Что тут сказать, Аттуме не повезло. 

А вот Стив нашел, куда выплеснуть все томящееся внутри раздражение.

***

— Я не готов к детям, — первым делом сказал Стив.

За этот день он устал так, как никогда в жизни не уставал. Каждая клеточка его тела возмущенно вопила, требуя оставить ее в покое или убить.

Стив рухнул на диван, перевернулся на бок, устроившись головой у Тони на коленях и уткнувшись носом в его живот. Он не хотел видеть этот мир.

Тони фыркнул и легко взъерошил его волосы ладонью. 

— Бедный мальчик, — дрожащим от едва сдерживаемого смеха голосом сказал он.

— Я серьезно, — заверил его Стив. — Я не готов. Давай хотя бы лет через десять?

Тони замер.

— А с чего ты?..

— Наши друзья решили, что ты готов, — Стив вздохнул. — И они правы, ты будешь прекрасным отцом, а я… это было фиаско. 

Тони чуть расслабился и продолжил гладить его по волосам, так что Стив не сдержал счастливого вздоха.

— Наши друзья почему-то считают, что знают все лучше всех.

— Говнюки, — согласился Стив. — Они правы?

Тони вздохнул.

— Не знаю, — признался он пару мгновений спустя. — Никогда не думал, что могу это захотеть. 

— Но захотел.

— Наверное? Я в стадии наблюдений за ходом эксперимента, — он тихо фыркнул. — И пока меня устраивает, что в случае метафорического "взрыва в лаборатории" этих я всегда могу вернуть родственникам.

Стив не удержался от смешка. С этим-то и возникали сложности — вчера он сам слышал, как Шури заявила брату, что налаживает дипломатические связи, а потому домой пока не собирается. Что уж говорить про Харли, который не чурался старого доброго шантажа.

— Смейся, смейся, — Тони дернул его за волосы. Не больно, но вполне ощутимо. — Вот как оставлю тебя с ними завтра одного…

— Пощади! — взмолился Стив. — Из них всех я готов только на Питера.

— Потому что он твой фанат, — Тони закатил глаза. — Что за поиск легких путей, капитан?

— Это не легкий путь, а стратегический.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Ладно, — легко согласился он, — скажу восхитительной тете Мэй, что Пита можно завернуть и доставить.

Стив фыркнул.

— Ты невозможный.

— А ты решил начать с детей, а не с того факта, что раскрыл свою супергеройскую личность миру.

Стив тяжело застонал. Точно. Об этом-то он и забыл.

— Пиар-катастрофа?

— Сто двенадцать сообщений с просьбами об интервью, в социальных сетях безумие, а Наташа выиграла в споре десять кусков, которые Клинт теперь не знает, откуда взять, — хмыкнул Тони. — И у Фьюри вена на лбу вздулась.

— Класс.

— Ага, — подтвердил Тони. — Закажем пиццу и посмотрим фильм?

— Давай.

Стив повернулся на спину и посмотрел на Тони.

— Так лет через пять? — предложил он.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Эти мелкие засранцы как раз закончат коллежди, и мы торжественно подарим их Фьюри, — кивнул он.

— Бедняга Фьюри, — без особой жалости в голосе сказал Стив.

— Не жалеет его жизнь, — согласился Тони с чуть большим драматизмом.

Стив сел, потом чуть подвинулся, чтобы удобнее было целоваться. Получалось немного неловко, потому что оба они улыбались как безумцы, но Стив не собирался жаловаться.

Да, решил он. Лет через пять.


End file.
